Liverpool to Rydel
by TarraM90
Summary: Ashlyn and Anna got more then they bargained for when they moved from their home town to bright sunny america only to make friends with two gangs that would change their life. OC's and Grease 1 and Grease 2 characters in this story
1. First day nerves

A/N: well welcome, glad you joined us. This story is a joint story written between SmilinSteph and TarraM90, it came about after Steph had a dream which put the two of us in to the two grease films. It would be fair to say that she has read that many fanfics now that she is writing them in her dreams. Well decided we better extend on this dream and write it out and see where we can take it and let's face it any excuse to sit and watch Grease 1+2 repeatedly is never a bad thing is it? So hope you enjoy please R+R and feel free to message also.

we dont not own any of this material and I already have most of the first story written up so let me know what you think a I will keep posting

Saturday night

Ashlyn turned to check on her younger sister, she smiled as she noticed that Anna had finally fell asleep; she looked peaceful in the large pink and white bed. Her dark hair falling over the pillows, she looked like snow white, her beautiful alabaster skin and her pink full lips.

Ashlyn turned back to the window and looked out over the large garden, her mind wandering through the strange events of the last few weeks.

Anna and Ashlyn had been happy in Liverpool, they didn't want to leave but after a car accident had killed their parents, the courts had ordered them to go and live with their older brother. Aaron lived in America, they had wanted to stay with their other brother Alan and his wife Jean but they had kids already and didn't have the room for them.

Ashlyn remembered getting off the plane, she looked around as she exited the gates at the airport, she spotted a crowd gathered in a commotion over the other side and headed towards it grabbing Anna's hand.

"Come on love he will be over there" Ashlyn grinned

"Yeah I guess" Anna shrugged and followed behind

They got to the edge of the crowd and sure enough there was their older brother stuck in the middle, Aaron looked up and spotted them. He smiled as he tried to get away from the grabbing hands towards them.

"Hey you two!" he called out as he scooped them up in to a great big hug

Aaron was a large man, 6, 4" and broad with a kind face and wise eyes, his mop top hair flopping over his eyes like a black curtain.

"Well we didn't miss this" Ashlyn whispered in to his ear before pulling away from the hug, feeling blinded by flashes from cameras and deaf from screaming girls.

"Sorry guys, I tried to hide in the corner but I couldn't wait to see you and as soon as I approached the gate they spotted me" Aaron grinned broadly putting his arms around the shoulders of his two smaller sisters.

"Well I guess you can't help it you know being as rich and famous as you are" Anna rolled her eyes grinning at her sister who was giggling at her comment

"Aye you two, been here two minutes and your already ganging up on me. Guess things never change huh? Come on let's get you home" Aaron sighed as he tickled the two at the waist before pulling them towards the car.

Ashlyn remembered pulling up in front of the large house, its three floors all painted white with a large garden and drive way, the porch at the front painted in red, the garden filled with flowers and the driveway heading towards a large garage door. The car pulled in and the two girls looked around in awe.

The garage was filled with cars, motorbikes and tools; Anna turned and smiled at Ashlyn who was also thinking the same thing. Their Father had been a mechanic and they had learned everything about cars and bikes from him.

"Yeah, you guys can play in here" Aaron grinned watching the two girls eyes light up as they looked over the various contents of the garage.

"Wow look at this place" Anna crooned as she ran towards the bikes, brushing her hand lightly over the seats as she crouched down to get a better look.

"Does my license work here?" Ashlyn smiled hopefully at her older brother looking over the array of cars in front of her

"Yeah I think so" Aaron replied as he stood talking to his assistant who had arranged to have all the girls stuff brought home from the airport.

"Oh god I hope so because I cannot wait to take some of these bad boys out for a spin" Ashlyn squealed looking over to Anna who looked just equally over joyed.

"Come on ill show ya to your rooms" Aaron called from the door in to the house

"Coming" the two girls called in synch, they did that a lot, often people assumed the two where twins even though there was an even 18 months between the two of them.

The group reached the kitchen where the door from the garage opened up in to, it was large and spotless, all of the items looked like they had never been used.

"I see you still eat out instead of cooking" Ashlyn rolled her eyes looking her brother over as she took in the pale blue kitchen.

"Yeah well maybe I will eat at home now that there is someone in the house that can actually cook" Aaron replied grinning at her and tapping her in the arm with his fist

"Oh I see, she's here to fix up your cars and bike and am here to keep your house am I?" Ashlyn placed her hands on her hips and smirked as she pretended to be cross with the tall man in front of her

"Yeah why else would I agree to have you two? You two made my life hell when I was at home, I would have to be crazy to keep you two now" he grinned back

"Yeah well we don't want to live with you either" Anna marched across the room to stand next to her sister to make sure that they looked like a united front

"Good because I don't want you here! Now do you want to see your rooms or what?" Aaron smirked as he watched his sisters stand in the same stance and a similar expression fall on their faces.

"Yeah we might as well seems as though we're here now then" Ashlyn grinned grabbing her sister arm and pulling to the hall way where Aaron was gesturing towards

He followed watching the two girls gape as they walked in to the main hall; it looked like something out of a painting. The large marble stairs curved at the top in to two different directions, the banisters a beautiful old oak, the two girls looked around taking in the large doors at the front of the house and the two large rooms on either side of the hall.

"Pretty big huh?" Aaron smirked looking down at the two small girls

"Yeah a bit, you sure you're not crooked you can't have paid for all this just by singing? I mean you're not even that good" Ashlyn winked at Anna before smirking at her older brother

"oh shut it you" he grabbed her and ruffled her hair, "yeah its great aint it, well I always assumed that you lot would come over and visit so I got somewhere that you would all be able to stay you know but I didn't think that… this would happen and that you two would have to stay" Aaron looked down as he felt the pain hit him again.

The two girls stepped forward and pulled their large brother in to a group hug between the three of them.

"Oh come on now, am meant to be looking after you two… well come on let's go and check out your living area aye?" Aaron straightened himself out as he started out up the stairs

"Area?" Anna called as she ran up the stairs to catch him up

"yeah area, this side of the upstairs is for you, this side is mine, that way you can spread out you know make yourselves at home do what you like with it" Aaron grinned as he turned in to the hall way

"Right so we have all this for just us two?" Anna grinned as she looked around at the door ways in the hall way

"yeah go and have a look, Anna your bedrooms on the right it's got a bathroom joined on to it or en suite as the decorator told me and Ash yours is the left" Aaron grinned as the two girls took of down the hall and opened the doors

"Wow this is awesome" Anna yelled opening her door; she looked around the large bedroom. The colours decorating the walls and the furniture was a mix of purple, white and pink. In the middle of the room stood a huge four poster bed with filmy white and pink fabric draped from the posts, it looked like something a princess from a story would own. The bed was covered with pink and white sheets with large pink and white pillows framing the top of the bed with a large purple pillow at the centre. It looked like a giant marshmallow and she could wait to jump in to it.

She ran across the room and jumped head first in to the soft bed, she sat up and looked across the room and spotted a large white dressing table and mirror with a pink stool stood in front of it. The whole room was like something out of a fairy-tale and she had to pinch herself to make sure she was here and that this was going to be her room.

She hadn't had her own room before normally she shared with Ash and the girls room was not decorated anything like this and the bed was nothing like what she had here. She got up from the bed and ran to the door, she ran though the hall to her sister bed room she paused for a second tapping on the door before flinging the door open and looking around the room her sister was stood in the middle of.

"Wow look at your room, it's so you!" Anna squealed as she looked around at the red and black room that she was stood in the middle of now

"Yeah I love it" Ashlyn turned and smiled at her sister who looked happier then she had seen her in the past few weeks

"It's great I love the bed, you should see mine it's like something out of a fairy tale" Anna called as she moved around her sister large bed

The two girls sat looking around the large room; the bed was the same as Anna's however looked more sinister as the pink and white was replaced by Black and red, the wood work painted in a charcoal black and the fabric hanging from the bed in a deep red. The pillows at the top of the bed following a similar pattern to Anna's however the large pillow in the middle a shiny silver fabric.

The dresser also painted black with red detailing and a large red throne like chair in front of the mirror.

Anna grinned around the room as she looked at how well her brother had echoed her sister's unusual taste.

"Well I guess we should get some sleep, we have to unpack tomorrow and Monday we have school" Ashlyn looked at her sister who was sitting down on the edge of her bed

"Yeah I guess" Anna moved to get up from her bed and walk out of the room

"You know for tonight, will you stay with me?" Anna turned and looked back at her older sister pleadingly

"Yeah sure" Ash smiled and grabbed her carry-on bag and followed her sister back in to her room.

Ashlyn turned back from the window, her sister had yet to move but she could hear someone. She walked across the room to the door and peered in to hall way where she found Aaron trying to sneak in to her room,

"Cough cough" she smirked as she leaned against the door frame

She let out a small giggle as she watched him jump

"What are you doing over there, you're meant to be in here?" Aaron looked over at her confused

"Yeah well Anna didn't want to stay on her own so I stayed with her until she fell asleep"

"oh right, you want to come and keep your big brother company for a little while, I made cocoa and I am more than certain that there should be some food in this house" he grinned

"Sure why not" Ashlyn followed her brother as he made for the kitchen

"So how are you doing kid?" Aaron pulled out a stool next to his, the island in the middle of the kitchen doubling for a breakfast bar.

"Am ok, worried for Anna and missing them but I just have to stay on with it. I know mam would want me to keep going and look after Anna so that's what am going to do" she shrugged as she picked at the bacon sandwich in front of her

"You don't have to always be so strong you know Ash, its ok to feel something" he looked across at his younger sister. He frowned as he thought about how she had always been this way; she would ignore everything she was feeling and just worry about everyone else. As kids she played mum to the four of them while there mum and dad worked hard. If it hadn't had been for Ash they would probably of not been fed properly every night or had their clothes cleaned other than on the weekend like some of the kids in school and they wouldn't have had time to do school work or anything they liked to do of an evening if Ash didn't insist that they do that and leave her to all the house work.

He often wondered how she was able to get all the house work done, look after them three and yet she still managed to always have her homework done and she always had high grades in school.

"Well who else is going to look after you two?" she smirked looking over at him

"I have done pretty well on my own"

"Really how often do you go shopping for food? How often do you do your washing?" she grinned

"I don't go shopping someone brings it in for me and the same for my clothes and if I don't have anything when am making an appearance somewhere most of the time my management has clothes for me so I just wear that" he looked down at his mug wishing he could drown in it, he was meant to be the older brother the more responsible but instead here was his baby sister sitting here asking about how he was going to take care of them and hearing himself explain how he doesn't even look after him.

"Well when is the food due?"

"Should be tomorrow" Aaron shrugged

"On a Sunday?" Ashlyn looked puzzled

"Oh right no then it will be Monday"

"Right will there be a store open on a Sunday round here?"

"Yeah should be"

"Right well tomorrow I will go and get some food and you can help Anna start getting UN packed while I make us a proper roast dinner" she smiled

"wow it's been years since I have had a roast dinner" he felt a twinge in his chest as he thought back to the last time he had a family roast dinner with his family.

"Yeah well what better way to start life in a new home then to have a family dinner"

"your right, by the way I have enrolled you in school for Monday, I have the directions written down for ya, am sure you will love it I mean for starters you don't have to wear a uniform and secondly it's a really good school" he smiled as she watched his small sister stand up from the stool and stretch

"great, well I'm going to go to bed guess I will need some sleep tonight if am going to be cooking all tomorrow" she winked and turned to walk out the door

"Good night love" Aaron called after her

"Good night, sweet dreams, God Bless" she called back down the hall

He felt his smile fall as he heard those words, that was what their mother called to them as they all got sent up to bed of a night.

Ashlyn climbed the stairs and headed for Anna's room, she crept across the floor and ducked in to the covers next to her sister on the giant bed, she stroked Anna's hair away from her face and smiled, she lie down next to her and promptly fell asleep next to her sister.

The next day

Ashlyn watched as the van arrived filled with boxes, they started unloading them and bringing them into the hall. She heard her brother start calling for them to take them up the stairs, she smiled and grabbed her bag before running down the stairs.

"Hey where you going?" Aaron called as his sister came flying down the stairs and past all the boxes in the hall

"To get some food, I'll be back in a bit" she called as she headed in to the garage

"Take one of the cars, just don't take anything to showy will ya" he called after her

"Sure thing"

Ashlyn raced out in to the garage and looked around the large space, there in the corner was a dark red shape, and she smiled and headed straight for it.

She opened the door and threw her bag on to the passenger seat, she jumped in and found the keys in the glove box taped up to the top, that's where her dad had always left keys in the garage, she smiled as she turned over the engine and heard the purr of the car coming to life.

She pulled out of the garage and got to the gates of the large drive way, she looked both ways not knowing which way to go, she looked around and finally pulled out deciding that if in doubt turn left which was her Grandmothers favourite expression although Ashlyn had never understood it personally.

She drove along the road, trying hard to remember that she had to drive along the opposite side of the road as well as on the wrong side of the car. She was concentrating that hard on driving that she almost missed the turn off for the shop, she pulled across quickly and pulled in to a parking bay, she sat in the car for a little while calming herself, she hadn't felt nervous or that bothered while driving but now that she had stopped she felt her heart was beating way to fast and she felt like she had been holding her breath the whole time she was driving.

She quickly checked her lipstick in the mirror and jumped out of the car grabbing her bag, she turned and locked the car and stopped again for a second, and "guess it takes some getting used to huh" she smiled and headed towards the door.

She didn't see him standing over by the door but he had certainly spotted her and he watched as she walked in to the store. He dropped the cigarette he had sneaked out to have and walked quickly back out on to the shop floor to try and get another glimpse of her.

Ashlyn grabbed a shopping cart and headed off around the shops, this was nothing like the shops she was used to back home but she followed the other shoppers around looking in the freezers and the shelves as she walked through. She found that she didn't know what half of this stuff was and kept stopping to look it over blissfully unaware that she was being watched by a pair of deep brown eyes.

She stopped at a set of shelves, she was looking at cereals. At home they didn't have half of these brands and she felt the need to check them all over to find the best one to try, her and Anna loved cereal and would eat it often as a snack as well for breakfast so she thought finding a nice new one would cheer up her younger sister.

She stood there looking over the two boxes in her hand and didn't even hear him approach,

"You lost there, kid?"

Ashlyn turned as she heard the gruff voice speak beside her, her eyes met the deep brown eyes looking her over and she felt a blush role up her cheeks.

She smiled and looked him over, "nope just looking thanks mate"

He looked stunned for a second and then grinned broadly at her "where is that accent from?"

"Liverpool same place as me" she smiled and turned back to the boxes another wave of blush rolling over her whole body now at his smile.

"England?"

"Yeah England" she smiled

"That why you look lost then"

"Yeah I guess so, just looking at these. We don't have nothing like this at home you know it's pretty much corn flakes or toast but then again we don't have shops like this either" she looked around at the shelves and then noticed under his black leather jacket that he was wearing a shirt with the store logo on

He nodded and stepped forward towards her

"Guess its part of my job to help you find everything you need then, being a patriotic American and working in this store" he mocked bowing to her with a smirk

Ashlyn let a giggle escape her lips; she curtseyed and smiled "thank you good sir! But you really don't have too I'll be fine"

"It would be no trouble" he grinned and grabbed hold of her cart and started pushing it away from her

"Hey wait up" she called and hurried down the aisle after him

They filled up the cart and then moved to the check out, they piled the groceries on the check out and then bagged them up, she smiled at the woman as she fought to get out the money that she had from Aaron.

"Erm wanna help, I don't have a clue what all of these are?" she smiled shyly up at the tall dark haired man in front of her

"Sure give it here" he took the money and paid the cashier for her

They put all the bags back in the cart and headed out to the car, they stopped a she opened the boot and started piling in the bags of shopping.

"Well thanks" she smiled as she piled in the last of the bags

"No problem" he smiled back at her

She looked him over one last time before she moved to get back in the car, his dark hair was pulled in to a jerry curl, and his black leather jacket hung over his broad shoulders. His tight black jeans showing the curve of his toned legs and small waist and hips.

"Well I'll see ya round then I guess" she smiled and moved to get in to the car

"Yeah see ya round" he grinned and headed back to the store,

She looked him over as she started the car engine, there looked to be a symbol on the back of his jacket. She smiled and started to pull the car away, her head full of visions of him as she drove back towards the house hoping that she would find her way back.

She was that lost in thought she hadn't even realised that she was driving on the wrong side of the road until she noticed a car heading for her head on; she swerved and pulled over at the side of the road.

"Stupid stupid stupid, concentrate on driving not cute boys that appear to be in a gang, oh yeah that's a good start to your new life fall back in to liking the bad boys"

She took a deep breath and glanced around noticing she was close to the house, she took a couple more deep breaths and then carried on along the road making sure to concentrate on driving and not the cute boy from the store.

She stopped in the garage and started pulling bags out of the car, a constant smile on her face.

Anna walked over to help her sister unload the car when she spotted the look on her face,

"ok who is he?" she smirked watching her sister go from the dreamy look that had been plastered on her face to shock and then embarrassed in a matter of seconds

"I don't know what you mean" Ashlyn cried trying to cover the blush in her cheeks

"Yes you do and I know that look you met a guy! How does it not surprise me on the first day we are here you go shopping and meet a guy" Anna rolled her eyes carrying the bags up the steps to the kitchen

"how do you know I met anyone maybe am just happy" Ashlyn tried to sound nonchalant but the image of the young man walking away, the swagger of his walk, the curve of his hips in his jeans, the line of his shoulders in his jacket and the symbol on the back that she had been trying to decipher in her head since she left the store. She felt another blush fill her cheeks and then reached out and punched her sister playfully in the arm when she heard a giggle

"I knew it, you only ever act this way over a guy so come on tell me all about him, what does he look like? What is he like? What's his name?"

"Name?" Ashlyn looked down at the floor suddenly realising she had spent the best part of an hour with the young man and hadn't even bothered to ask his name

"You don't know do you?" Anna giggled as she started putting groceries in the fridge

"No I forgot to ask, he came up to me while I was looking at all the cereal, I mean you should see all the stuff they have here is unreal. They have a whole aisle just filled with cereal its great but I was that busy looking I didn't realise I was spending that long looking until he asked me if I was lost. Then when he heard my accent he started talking to me you know about where I was from and stuff like that but it just never got round to his name" Ashlyn was putting tins in to the cupboard with a bit too much force then needed.

"Well you don't know his name, that's not a big deal just gives you another excuse to talk to him again. So what about my other questions what is he like? What does he look like?" Anna turned to give her sister a big smile

Ashlyn grinned back, she always loved how her sister saw the positive in everything it was a gift she didn't really have herself but wished that she did.

"well he has brown hair, the most awesome brown eyes, fantastic shoulders, great body in general, a great smile and he was wearing jeans and leather jacket" Ashlyn grinned remembering how beautiful he was

"So he is a typical bad boy you managed to find in a market?" Anna giggled; her sister could go to church and still come home with a crush on the biggest bad boy within a 20 mile radius.

"Yeah I guess he worked there" Ashlyn smiled

"Oh good, that's an improvement on the ones back home" she teased sitting down on the stool as she watched her sister searching the cupboards looking for dishes and pans to start cooking.

"Yeah I know, his jacket had this symbol on and I can't get it out of my head I wonder what it means" Ashlyn turned and grabbed the note pad by the telephone.

She drew an eagle shape and then the letters that ran across the symbol, she looked down and kept drawing as much as she could remember.

"What's a T-Bird?" Anna asked watching her sister intently

"I have no idea but I can't wait to find out" Ashlyn grinned at her sister.


	2. its just like romeo and Juliet

**Chapter two: As per the usual disclaimer I only own the original characters none of the others belong to me. None of this meant to offend or upset anyone sorry if it does, as mentioned this story was a joint effort with Smilin steph. The story came from a dream she had and a lot of the ideas I just took the time to write it out. Hopes you're enjoying it so far please feel free to R+R or Message either me or Smilin Steph we would love to hear from you. **

**Monday morning**

"ASHLYN!"

Ashlyn turned towards the door as it flung open with her sister screaming in the door way,

"What's the matter?" she looked her sister up and down

"What the hell am I going to wear?" Anna looked at her like she may die if she didn't find the right outfit

"let me get my shoes and I'll follow you in to your room now I promise" Ashlyn checked that her stockings where pulled up right and then grabbed her shoes and walked across to her sister room only to be hit as she walked in to the bedroom by a jacket flying across the room.

"Oh you look great, I don't have anything to wear and I don't want to go" Anna wailed looking down at the piles of clothes on the floor

"Look what do you feel like wearing?"

Anna looked at her sister confused

"Well do you want to wear pants or a skirt or a dress?"

"I think a dress" Anna smiled looking over at her wardrobe

"Great well let's see what you have and if you can't find anything you can always borrow one of mine"

"Really?"

"Yeah but only because it's the first day don't think you can just start wearing my clothes"

"Oh you are the best"

Anna grabbed a hanger of the rail and held it up to her front "what do you think of this one?"

"Yeah that's nice like but don't you think it's a bit much for the first day"

"Yeah maybe your right"

Anna looked back through her wardrobe and then spotted her favourite summer dress at the back, it was white with a bright yellow waist band, she had a yellow hair band and yellow shoes and jacket to go with it so she grabbed the dress out and started putting it on.

"Told you, you would find something" Ashlyn grinned as she watched her younger sister slip in to the white dress.

"Yeah I just wanted to look nice you know for the first day"

"Yeah what do you think to my outfit then, suitably rebellious?" Ashlyn grinned as she stood up giving her sister a twirl

"Yeah you look great" Anna grinned looking her sister over; she was wearing a bright red pencil skirt, with a black belt and a black shirt that was fitted to her tightly. Her black court shoes had a small heel and finished the look. Her long straight light brown hair was pulled back and back combed up to make it domed behind the black hairband that she had behind her loose bangs.

"Will you do my hair please?" Anna begged as she grabbed her jacket out of the wardrobe and then the yellow pumps from her shoe rack

"Sure as long as you hurry and let me borrow your red lipstick?" Ashlyn smiled back

"Sure it's in the bag in front of the mirror"

"Come on then sit down" Ashlyn grabbed the comb from the dressing table and pointed to the stool for her sister to sit down.

She started to remove the curlers from her sister's hair and then teased the curls out slowly with her fingers at first then with the comb. She finished with the last curl and then quickly started pining her curls in to a style, "where do you want the head band"

"behind my fringe and bangs please" Anna held the hair band up to Ashlyn and watched as she combed the hair in to a part before placing the yellow hair band in to her black hair. The contrast was always pretty and she smiled as she looked at her reflection. As her sister let go of her hair she reached forward and grabbed the makeup bag from in front of the mirror and rummaged through until she found a baby pink and then a bright red lipstick. She passed the red to her sister, the both giggled as they both in synch started to put on the lipstick in the mirror. Both pulling the same weird faces and then smoothing it over at the same time.

"come on we are going to be late and although you know that doesn't bother me, I do not want to have to deal with you having a hissy fit because your late on your first day" Ashlyn stood up from the mirror and smoothed over her shirt and skirt before heading towards the door to go and grab her bag from her room.

"Sure let me just get my bag and I will be with you" Anna called after the dark haired girl as she walked out of her room.

Anna grabbed her bag and came out in to the hall as her sister joined her carrying a bag also, "how have you only got a tiny bag?" Anna looked her sister over

"Well I have a note book and two pens what else am I meant to take?" Ashlyn shrugged looking her at Anna's bag

"What on earth do you have in there?" Ashlyn felt her eyes grow wide as she looked at the young girl's huge bag

"Essentials, you know another jacket in case I get wet, hair brush, lipstick, pad, pencil case, books in case we do any of the same stuff as at home" Anna looked down shyly

"Oh come on thank god we are driving! Do you have the instructions?"

"Yeah they are in my pocket"

"Right come on then let's go to our first day of education" Ashlyn sneered as she headed down the garage steps

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The girls looked around as they pulled in to the parking lot, the other students wandered aimlessly around the car park heading towards the building.

"I guess this is Rydell" Ashlyn glanced at her sister who was watching the students carefully as they walked past the car, across the car park there was a couple who seemed to be swallowing each other's tongues happily in front of the rest of the student body.

"come on let's get this over with" Ashlyn tapped her sisters arm in encouragement and then stepped out of the car, she looked around made up that she had chosen that outfit when she spotted girls dressed similar to her and her sister. At least they wouldn't stand out, they used to at their old school but that was because they were ahead of the fashion in England because Aaron would send them American clothes but here they could have been behind but lucky they didn't seem to be.

Anna looked across the car at her sister and then spotted a group of boys behind her, she rolled her eyes when she spotted them looking her sister over like she was a piece of meat, this always happened. Ashlyn was a curvy girl, with large breasts, a small waist and curved hips, she always wore great clothes and her hair and makeup never looked out of place. Boys always noticed her but she never seemed to care she just didn't see it. Anna knew that boys sometimes looked at her but not always the way that they look at her sister. She sighed and then walked to the front of the car to meet Ashlyn.

"We are meant to meet the principle or something" Ashlyn read the piece of paper trying to make head nor tale of her brothers writing.

"Where does it say to meet her?" Anna looked around wondering which way to go

"Says the office" Ashlyn pointed to the main building and grabbed her sisters arm as she walked through the crowd

They reached the steps and walked up and in to the building, Anna looked around quickly as they reached the top of the steps, it seemed that everyone they had passed was staring at the two girls.

"You realise everyone is looking at us?" Anna whispered

"No I haven't but then again I don't care" Ashlyn whispered back in a sarcastic tone

"Come on let's go find this office" Ashlyn charged forward again leaving Anna to rush to catch up to her down the hall

The two girls headed down hall after hall and eventually spotted a sign for the main office; they walked towards the stand and spotted another girl stood looking lost.

"You knew as well?" Ashlyn looked the small blonde girl over

"Yes, just started today"

"Yeah us too" Anna replied smiling at her

"What year you in?"

"Last year, here I think it's called a senior" the small blonde replied looking the two similar girls over

"Yeah me too! Am Ashlyn this is my younger sister Anna" Ashlyn held out a hand to the girl

The girl grabbed it and smiled "am Sandy"

"Cool so what do we have to do here?"

"I got asked to fill out these forms and the head teacher said she would be back, maybe you should do then too"

"Yeah I guess" Anna looked over the forms in Sandy's hand and then grabbed two of each for her and Ashlyn

"Here Ash fill these in" She handed the paper over

"Tar!"

The two girls filled in the forms and then stood with Sandy chatting politely waiting for the head teacher to make reappearance.

"Girls am so sorry about that, first day back you can guess how it is, right let me just look at these forms and I will take you down to your home rooms" the red haired lady stood looking at the paper

"Oh and am Ms McGee, you can come to me with anything, am happy to help if am not here talk to Blanche my secretary she is also always around and willing to help"

"Right thanks" Ashlyn smiled sarcastically at the older woman who seemed to not notice and smiled back at the girls

"right well let's take you to where you are meant to be" Ms McGee looked over to Anna "you two wait here just a minute and I will be right back, come along dear"

Anna smiled at her sister and then followed the older teacher; she turned back and called back to the girls "meet you here at lunch?"

"Yeah see you, have a good morning" Ashlyn called back watching her sister leave

"You two really close then?" Sandy looked over at the brown haired girl and then back to the retreating figures down the hall

"Yeah I guess, our parents died earlier this year so it was just me and her for a while and now it's me her and our brother so yeah I guess you could say we are close"

"Oh am so sorry about your parents that must be awful"

"Yeah it was pretty bad but we are ok, just got to carry on huh?" Ashlyn turned when she heard shouting coming from down the hall

"Did you hear that?" Ashlyn turned back to sandy and then headed off in search of the yelling

Sandy watched for a second and then headed after the charging figure ahead of her

"Hey what are you doing" Ashlyn yelled when she spotted a girl being held up against the locker, she looked to be struggling against the boy,

"What's it got to do with you" the boy sneered turning to her

"Nothing but if you don't back off I'll make ya back off" Ashlyn called back storming forward and standing up as straight as possible

"Beat it bitch before you get hurt" he glared at her

"Look I am going to ask you one more time to back off and after that am going to have to hurt you"

"Yeah you and who's army" the boy let go of the girl against the locker and turned to Ashlyn; he was tall and threatening with his scared face and greased up hair.

"I don't need one" Ashlyn grinned

"yeah well you will now" the boys hand pulled back and swung towards Ashlyn, she spotted it coming and ducked out of the way and swung her fist with the motion of her body catching him in the nose, she heard a satisfying pop and watched as the boy stood in shock grabbing at his face as blood started pouring out of his nose.

"Told you I didn't need an army" Ashlyn smiled looking at the boy with a smug raise of her eyebrow

"You're gonna pay for that" the boy turned and stormed away from her

"Frenchy is that you?" Sandy looked the girl over who had been held against the locker

"Thanks girls, that creep grabbed me before I had a chance to do anything, oh god I cannot wait till I tell the birds about what you did" Frenchy smiled

"Well glad I could help" Ashlyn smiled

"Frenchy this is Ashlyn, she's new today too" Sandy pointed between the two girls

"Hey, call me Ash or full title I don't mind" Ashlyn smiled at the red haired girl in front of her

"Girls there you are" a call came from down the hall way

"Sorry Ms McGee, was just helping Frenchy here with an emergency" Ashlyn called back as they walked towards the woman stood looking at them

"What emergency" Ms McGee looked sceptical at the three girls

"Oh women's type thing" Ashlyn murmured trying to look embarrassed

"oh right well come on girls let's get you sorted, Sandy I think you're in home room with Frenchy so you two can go together Ms Plunkett come with me"

"Meet you later Ash" Sandy called "same place as Anna?"

"Yeah see ya girls" Ashlyn called back walking behind the principle

Ashlyn followed the woman in to a class room and to the front where the teacher was sat in front of a desk, an old man with glasses and a serious look on his face.

"Ashlyn this is Mr Spears he will be your home room teacher, you will come here of a morning and after lunch and he will be here to answer any questions if am not around" Ms McGee smiled and headed out of the room

Mr Spears stood and pointed to a stool at the back of the class, "why don't you take that one at the back, Ms?"

"Plunkett, Ashlyn Plunkett" She smiled and then headed to the back of the class room, she sat on the stool and glanced around the students in front of her.

She sighed and reached in to her bag, she pulled out a little mirror and quickly checked her hair and make-up. After checking it was all fine, she replaced the mirror in her bag and pulled out her book, she opened the pages that she had stopped reading on and glanced up again something caught her eye.

There was the symbol, the one from his jacket, she raised her head from the book and looked up properly, and it wasn't his back she could see though it was a blonde boy. He was cute but nothing like the boy she had met, she looked him over and then scanned the row he was sat with, there were three of them sat with that jacket, and she felt her heart catch in her throat when she spotted the boy on the end.

He appeared to be up to no good, he was sneaking around the desk something in his hand. She watched as he placed something in the preppy girls bag in front of him, she smiled and waited watching the girl reach in to her bag, suddenly there was a scream and the girl ran out of the room crying, she felt herself laugh and then looked down at her book suddenly when the brown eyes that she found so irresistible in her mind since she had first saw them turned and noticed her.

She felt herself smile in to her book and she could feel eyes still on her, luckily the bell rang and she quickly grabbed up her bag, put the book mark back in her book and through it in her hand bag and headed out to find the next classroom she was meant to be at. She walked past him keeping her eyes forward but making sure that she walked with a bounce in her step and a wiggle in her hips hoping that he would recognise her and might watch her walk past. She smiled when she felt eyes on her again as she continued down the hall and headed straight for Art.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Sandy" Anna called as she approached the office area,

"Hey Anna" Sandy called back "this is Frenchy, she made acquaintances with your sister before" Sandy grinned

"Oh god what has she done now, it's only the first day" Anna groaned looking round hoping to see Ashlyn

"She saved me from Balmudo" Frenchy answered sounding genuinely grateful

"How did she do that?" Anna looked between the two girls a confused look on her face

"Well she punched him" Sandy giggled

"And I would do it again if he was hurting another girl" Ashlyn spoke from behind her sister fully aware that she was about to get the this is the first day speech

"I can't leave you for a minute can I?" Anna rolled her eyes but was still smiling

"Nope but you have to admit I make life interesting" Ashlyn winked at the girls and smiled

"Yeah you always do" Anna giggled

"Right so what are we doing for Lunch?" Ashlyn looked down at her sister

"Well I said I would meet my new friend Rhonda over by the Gym field but we can do something else If you like" Anna looked around the girls

"Nope come on we will go meet your friend" Ashlyn looked to the other two girls "you guys coming or should we meet you later?"

"I have to meet my friends" Frenchy explained "but we could meet you guys later"

"Sure see you guys in a bit" Ashlyn called as she grabbed her sister by the elbow and headed out towards the doors.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Rhonda" Anna called heading on to the football field towards the brown haired girl stood in the centre,

"Hey Anna" Rhonda called back turning around to see the two dark haired girls heading towards her

"This is my sister, Ashlyn" Anna smiled looking between the two girls,

"hey Rhonda nice to meet ya" Ashlyn grinned feeling glad that her sister had already made a friend, Anna could be shy sometimes and she was worried that she might not make friends right away but as usual her sister had surprised her with a change in her usual behaviour.

"You too, this is my favourite time of year for sitting out here" Rhonda commented turning and walking towards the bleachers

"Why" Anna glanced at Ashlyn who shrugged and then followed the younger girl

"wait just a minute and you will see" Rhonda grinned and stopped on the edge of the field just before the running track and smiled when she heard the gym doors swing open and the noise echo through the area.

Anna and Ashlyn turned around after watching Rhonda's Gaze change from them to behind them, they spotted the field slowly filling up with boys in the athletics gear, each going in to groups and heading out to do different activities.

"I see why you like being out here now" Anna grinned she turned to look at her sister who was not normally so quiet about boys, she watched her for a second as she took in that Ashlyn appeared to be locked in a staring contest with someone.

She glanced around looking for the trail her older sister eyes where making, she looked up at the top of the bleachers and spotted him, the boy that Ashlyn had described from the store sat at the top of the bleachers looking over at her also.

Anna nudged Rhonda and they both turned to look at Ashlyn who was now turning a little pink with Blush and a big smile appearing on her face,

"Oh I think she's in love" Rhonda giggled looking between the two teens

"Yeah I know just like Romeo and Juliette here, except Romeos the one on the balcony" Anna grinned

"What? oh shut it you two" Ashlyn growled taking in the last of the conversation slowly,

Ashlyn glanced down trying to avoid the stare coming from the dark haired boy looking down at her; she smiled at the two girls who were still enjoying her obvious fascination with the beautiful boy.

"I can't believe how much he is staring at you; do you know who that is?" Rhonda squealed in excitement looking between the two girls and quickly glancing up to the boy at the top of the bleachers who was now joined by his friends who were also looking down at the three girls.

"no I have no idea, I mean I met him in the store on Sunday like but he never told me his name and he didn't ask mine so I just assumed we wouldn't see each other again or even if we did he wouldn't be interested in me because well as I said he never asked my name" Ashlyn grinned

"That there is Kenickie, second in command of the T-birds, the hottest guys in school. They rule this school and to even have one interested in you is the biggest privilege you can have here and he has well and truly shown an interest in you, I can't believe how lucky you are! You've just moved here and already you are due to become one of the most popular girls in school" Rhonda cried

"Am not that interested in being popular love, but I am interested in him" Ashlyn winked at the two girls and turned to walk towards the bleachers

"Where is she going?" Rhonda grabbed at Anna's arm as she made to follow her sister

"To make sure she can be seen" Anna smiled and pulled Rhonda along with her

"What do you mean?"

"well if it's something my sister is good at its being noticed by men and as soon as they notice her she is very good at making sure she stays noticed" Anna giggled thinking about how many times she had seen her sister bat her eyelashes at a man or help her find the sexiest outfit without showing too much to make sure that the new guy she was interested in could see her beautiful body but without them seeing too much

"You mean she does this a lot?" Rhonda giggled back thinking how interesting life was going to be with the two sisters

"Yeah, you should see the games she plays once they start interacting if you think this is a good time" Anna grinned as she spotted where her sister was,

Ashlyn was sat on the bottom on the bleachers where Kenickie and his friends where all grouped together at the top, she was sat with a book out, her legs crossed making sure that her toned legs where on show just the right amount, leaning back against the rails to make sure her small waist was shown off in comparison to her ample bosom.

Anna smirked and took the seat next to her sister, Rhonda next to her. The three girls sat giggling and chatting amongst themselves making sure to make the most of the positions of their bodies and that their laughs could be heard by any people close by.

The bell rang and Rhonda groaned, "come on Anna, Home room calls" Rhonda stood and straightened out her skirt

"sure, you coming Ash" Anna looked back at her sister and then noticed that someone was stood behind her, she trailed her eyes up and found two dark haired boys in the same leather jackets. Anna blushed and signalled with her eyes that the two boys where there to her sister.

Ashlyn stood and pretended not to be aware of the two boys, without looking back she straightened her skirt and smoothed over her hair and shirt, bending down and grabbing her bag making sure to not look at the two eyes that she could feel watching her

"Sure come on Anna" she smiled brightly and moved to walk away with the two girls who stood looking at her stunned

"So you do have a name then" Kenickie grinned watching her turn around

"Yeah I have a name"

"Didn't know you came here"

"Just started! Why what's it to ya?" Ashlyn grinned devilishly up at the tall man who was now looking a little surprised at her answer

"wanted to check on my customer service skills?" he grinned back at her, his eyes sweeping over her outfit and taking in the curves of her body and the way her hair fell around her shoulders.

"Well you did very well helping me the other day thanks" Ashlyn blushed looking down from his eyes

"So are you going to home room then?" Kenickie watched as the two younger girls where becoming uncomfortable about being late

"Sure see you later" Ashlyn turned and grabbed her sister elbow and began walking towards the doors

"Oh my god, you are unbelievable" Anna rolled her eyes as they got near to the doors

"Why I don't know what you mean" Ashlyn faked a dramatic gesture throwing her hand from her chest out to the side

"Yes you do, first day and you already have the boys lining up to talk to you and as per usual they aren't just any boys. They happen to be the most popular and good looking boys in the school" Anna smirked

"Well I didn't know who he was and all I did was talk to him" Ashlyn retorted blushing slightly

"Well we better get to home room" Rhonda sighed looking up at the doors

"Anna, Ash"

The two girls turned when they heard the call from behind them, Frenchy, Sandy and a group of girls were headed straight for them.

"Hi French how it going" Ashlyn smiled brightly at the red haired girl

"Oh great and thanks again for this morning, that guy is such a dick" Frenchy dismissed it with a flick of her hand

"Oh not a problem" Ashlyn smiled back taking in the other girls standing around them

"Oh sorry" Frenchy noticed that everyone was watching the two girls "this is Ashlyn, Anna and Rhonda. Anna and Ash here started today with Sandy and Ash suckered Balumdo this morning when he was trying to hassle me about the birds"

The three girls all smiled and nodded along with Frenchys story looking at the new girls with interest,

"And this is Marty, Jan and Rizzo" Frenchy continued pointing around the circle

"Hey" Ash and Anna replied in synch

"So where are you from?" Jan looked interested in the two girls

"Liverpool" the two sisters answered again in synch

"Do you do that a lot?" Marty smirked

"Yup" the two girls did it again

"Wow that is really freaky" Jan giggled

"Yeah we hear that a lot" the two girls looked each other after the fourth in synch answer and giggled

"Sorry we can't help ourselves sometimes" Anna laughed looking at the girl's faces

"Yeah we just know what the other is going to say so it always ends up coming out at the same time, you would think we practice it but actually it just happens" Ashlyn smirked watching the other girls smile

"So you punched Balmudo" Rizzo stepped forward out of the group

"Yeah, who is he?" Ashlyn looked the short dark haired girl over

"He is the leader of the scorpions, goes to St Bernadette's. They are the rival gang to the T-birds and Pink Ladies that's us" Rizzo looked around at the girls

"Oh right" Ashlyn nodded thinking it over

"Hey Ash am gonna go I can't be late on my first day" Anna grabbed Rhonda and waved as she ran towards the door

"Sure see you later" Ashlyn called after her sister

"So you going to be at the pep Rally on Friday night?" Rizzo grinned looking Ashlyn over

"Sure I don't see why not" Anna watched Rizzo closely, she looked as though there was something going on and this made Ashlyn suspicious

"Cool see you there" Rizzo turned to Sandy "see you later, come on girls"

The three girls walked away leaving Frenchy, Sandy and Ashlyn looking confused

"You really think he will French?" Sandy asked looking at the ginger haired girl

"Sure, erm… sandy I think we ought to get to class" Frenchy turned and grabbed the two girls by the elbow leading them in to the hall way

"Do we think who will what now?" Ashlyn looked at Sandy with a grin dawning on her face

"Well Sandy met this guy over summer and he was really cute, a regular prince charming so we were talking about him and saying if it was meant to be we are sure he will turn up again someday" Frenchy rambled on looking nervous

"Right, well that sounds exciting" Ashlyn smiled at the two girls, "well I better get going but I'll meet you after class?"

"Sure see you there" Frenchy and Sandy called after her as she turned and walked towards her classroom

Ashlyn entered the classroom just as everyone was taking the seat and she rushed across the back of the room and took her seat, she dropped her bag and started looking for her book.

Suddenly something bounced on to the table in front of her, she looked up and spotted three sets of eyes looking over at her, she looked down at the table and found a crumpled up piece of paper.

She opened it up and smoothed it over

**You going to the pep rally on Friday?**

Ashlyn smiled and nodded while still looking at the note on the desk, she wasn't sure if they saw and wasn't sure if she cared but she knew she definitely needed to be at that pep rally.


	3. Guess mine is not the only heart broken

**A/N – the usual disclaimer I do not own any of the characters from Grease or Grease two, I do own the characters Anna, Ashlyn and Aaron but you are welcome to use them yourself if you wish. As mentioned previously this is a joint effort with smiling Steph and we are really happy with the development and direction that the story is taking and we are hoping that you are enjoying it as well. Thanks for reading please R+R and feel free to message **

The rest of the week had gone by quickly, getting to class, getting to know their way around and getting to know their new friends had kept them busy. As well as the long distance flirting between them and T-birds. Before they knew it, it was Friday night and the girls were getting ready for the pep rally.

"What do you wear to a pep Rally?" Anna called to Ashlyn who was in her bathroom brushing her hair

"I have no idea, I don't even know what it is" Ashlyn called back rolling her eyes

"Well what do you think we should wear tonight then?" Anna called back smiling knowing she was starting to annoy her older sister

"Well I don't know about you but I am going to put on a pair of jeans and a sweater I think because it's going to be cold" Ashlyn called back

"Right ok, I'll probably do the same" Anna smiled getting up from the bed and heading towards her own room

"Good" Ashlyn sighed through gritted teeth, she picked up her hair brush and pulled it through her long hair, she gently teased it up in to a pony tail, and she curled the ends around the brush causing her hair to stay in one long loose ringlet draping down over her left shoulder. She brushed her bangs around her face. She looked at herself in the mirror quickly checking over her makeup and hair one last time before heading out to the wardrobe.

"Right now what do you wear to a pep rally?" Ashlyn looked in her wardrobe and glanced over her warm clothes

She finally pulled out a pair of dark jeans and a red jumper; she put them on and looked herself over in the mirror. She smiled and grabbed her jacket, slid her feet in to her black court shoes from the morning and walked towards her sister's room.

"Anna you ready?" Ashlyn called as she knocked on her sister's door before opening it

"Yeah nearly just doing up my pumps" Anna looked up from the end of the bed where she was sat and looked her sister over

"You look nice" Anna smiled getting up from her bed and grabbing her jacket from her wardrobe

"yeah so do you" Ashlyn looked over her sisters smaller frame, she was wearing a white and yellow striped jumper with a pair of light blue jeans with white pumps and had grabbed her bright yellow satin jacket.

The two girls ran down the stairs and headed towards the garage,

"And where are you two going all done up like a dog's dinner?" Aaron called from the kitchen as the two tried to run through

"Shit" Ashlyn whispered as she turned around to her older brother

"Just going to the pep rally at school" Anna smiled at the tall man stood watching the two suspiciously

"Ok see ya later" Aaron smiled and turned back to the fridge that he had been rummaging through in the first place.

"Right ok see you later?" Anna turned back to her sister who was looking as confused as her but then they hurried down the steps before he had the chance to change his mind.

"That was weird right?" Anna looked over the car bonnet towards her sister

"Yeah but then again we have to remember he isn't mam and dad" Ashlyn sighed as she jumped in to the driver's seat and started the car.

They pulled out of the garage and drove to the school, Ashlyn parked the car in a similar place as she had earlier that day and the two girls jumped out of the car and looked around before moving towards the crowd.

"This place looks totally weird of a night" Anna whispered as the two girls started walking through the car park

"Yeah I know what you mean, who ever thought I would be at a school of a night?" Ashlyn looked around as she heard laughing coming from close by

"Yeah your friends would disown you at home" Anna also started looking around to where the laughing was coming from

"Hey girls" Frenchy called out

The two girls turned and spotted Frenchy and the three girls from earlier sat on a pink car by the front of the parking lot.

"Come on" Ashlyn grabbed Anna's hand and pulled her towards the group

"that Rizzo girl gives me the creeps I want to keep an eye on her, I didn't like the way she spoke to Sandy and she seemed too eager for all of us to here tonight" Ashlyn whispered in to her sisters ear as they walked slowly towards the group of girls

"Wonder what she's up to? Think it's anything bad?" Anna responded in little more than a breath

"Sure I just don't know what yet so put on your best face love because all those amateur acting performances we did are about to win us a medal" Ashlyn joked taking the final steps towards the car

"Hey everyone" Ashlyn called out brightly

The girls all slowly responded as they sat watching the cheerleaders dancing around the large bon fire

"Is that Sandy?" Anna turned to Frenchy

"Yeah don't she look great" Frenchy added

"Yeah if you think pure and virginal looks great" Rizzo sneered

"What's your problem?" Ashlyn turned and looked at the dark haired girl who was now glaring at her for daring to question her back

"She's just to goody goody for me" Rizzo glared back

"Nothing wrong with that, if that's who she wants to be then that's who she wants to be got nothing to do with you" Ashlyn replied glaring right back

"Ash stops it" Anna whispered trying to calm down her sister

"You know I like you, you have that spark and fight in ya! What do you think girls? Fancy being a pink lady?" Rizzo smiled looking down at the two girls

"What does that mean?" Ashlyn looked around

"well it's like an exclusive group, the only boys who can date a pink lady are the T-birds and it's like that till Graduation, we have to act cool, look cool and think cool, we pretty much set the standard for girls in this school" Marty explained as though she was resighting an oath

"Right so what do I have to do like?" Ashlyn frowned looking up at the girls

"Well if you agree, you get a jacket and you have to take a small oath and that's it your one of us, and girls would kill to be in your shoes right now so I would really consider it" Marty smiled brightly at the two girls

"So just me or her too?" Ashlyn pointed to her sister

"Well I don't know, we don't normally let in juniors but I suppose if it means we get you in our group I suppose we better make an exception" Rizzo looked down from the roof of the car, grinning at the two girls

"Well why not then" Ashlyn smiled and tugged on Anna's hand

She wasn't that bothered about being in a group but knew that this would mean the world to Anna, and it would help her make friends. Also when Ashlyn left next year she would know Anna would always have that jacket and a group to protect her.

"Right that's settled then, we are having a sleepover at mine tonight you should both come" Frenchy smiled up from filing Rizzo's finger nails

"Sure that sounds fun" Ashlyn grinned, she felt Anna flinch against her, Ashlyn wasn't the type of girl who liked sleepovers and she didn't normally like hanging around with groups of girls. Anna was well aware that her sister was up to something but she just wasn't sure what yet.

"Great" Frenchy smiled and jumped down off the car, "hey look here's Sandy"

"Hey guys me and Anna will be right back just going to speak to Rhonda for a minute" Ashlyn pulled her sister away heading over towards where she had just spotted Rhonda.

"What are you up to?" Anna growled as they walked away

"well if I want to date a T-bird, I need to be a pink lady, if I want to make sure you are ok next year the best thing to do is to make you one and if I want to get to the bottom on whatever Rizzo is playing at I need to be close to her do I not?" Ashlyn smirked

"Yeah I suppose" Anna looked around at her suspiciously

"Don't look at me like that! It's all part of a plan and when have I ever let you down with one of my plans?"

"Yeah I guess, just don't get in to trouble and don't get in to any more fights please" Anna pleaded

"Sure look I promise to try and be on my best behaviour" Ashlyn crossed her heart and held her hand up to God

"Yeah yeah I'll believe it when I see it" Anna rolled her eyes and turned to find Rhonda walking towards them

"Hey guys"

"Hey Rhonda" the two girls answered at the same time

"That still really freaks me out" Rhonda replied looking scared

"Sorry"

"Stop talking at the same time" Rhonda squealed pretending to be frightened

"Sure" Anna smiled at her over dramatic friend

"So what are you two whispering about anyways?" Rhonda smiled

"well we just got invited to be pink ladies and this one has a plan for getting the boy of her dreams, stopping Rizzo from picking on Sandy and if am not mistaken probably world domination by the end of the week" Anna rolled her eyes at her sister

"You may laugh now but just wait and see" Ashlyn replied glaring at her younger sister

"Oh my god did you just say you two are about to become pink ladies?" Rhonda jumped up and down excitedly

"Yeah" Anna turned and looked at Rhonda stunned

"Like this is awesome, my friends are going to be pink ladies" Rhonda grinned

"Maybe we can make you one too eventually" Anna smiled at Rhonda

"Really, you would?" Rhonda grinned

"Yeah sure why not?" Ashlyn bumping Rhonda's shoulder in a playful punch

"Rizzo would never allow that" Rhonda looked to the floor not wanting to meet the other girl's eyes

"You let me deal with her" Ashlyn sneered looking back at the car

"Come on we should head back it looks like they are taking Sandy somewhere" Anna pointed towards the group of girls

The three girls followed trying to catch up to the girls and rushed around the backs of the cars, suddenly they spotted the familiar pink jackets as the neared they realised they were not alone; the girls were talking to the T-birds.

Ashlyn, Anna and Rhonda watched in horror as Rizzo set Sandy up to be hurt by that idiot Danny Zuko.

As soon as Sandy turned and ran from the group, the girls following slowly, Anna watched in horror as her older sister marched straight for the group of boys.

"You are such an arsehole" Ashlyn yelled as Danny stopped to turn around to go back to the car

"What?" he turned quickly angry at the girl who was shouting

"You heard me you are an arsehole" Ashlyn shouted again

"Who are you?" Danny sneered looking the girl up and down

"I am Sandy's friend that's who I am, you knew that was shitty, you knew that would hurt her and you didn't care did you. You just had to play the big popular arse in front of your pathetic friends. Well you know what she deserves so much better then you, she might not be popular or walk round in a matching jacket with her friends but she is nice and kind and sweet and you do not deserve to even look at that girl."

"You don't even know me"

"no but I have known plenty of men like you, they promise you the earth, the stars, the moon and everything under the sun to try and get in to your pants but when you don't give it up or even if you do they treat you like shit, now that's bad but what you just did that was 10 times worse. You didn't have what men call a legitimate reason other than your stupid reputation for being a guy who treats women like shit. Well maybe that works here but where I come from men like that aren't worth very much but maybe that's because in Liverpool we think women deserve to be treated like people not play things for boys"

"Am nothing like that" Danny stood in front of the smaller girl, he was not expecting her to shout at him and certainly not in the way she was now. He looked down away from her eyes, he felt like she was searching them for something and because she couldn't find them she was going deeper

"Well prove it, stop being a dick and actually talk to her like she's a human being not just some chick that you picked up on a street corner"

Ashlyn turned and went to walk away when she heard her name form behind her

"What?" Ashlyn turned feeling the anger still running through her body

"What you doing tonight?" Kenickie smiled, he knew this girl was different not just because of the way she looked or dressed or even her accent but just something about her she was feisty and loud and willing to stand up to people for her friends.

"Well darling am going to a girlie sleepover, want to come? I'll braid your hair?" Ashlyn smirked

"Sure where is it?" Kenickie smirked back, he knew she didn't mean the invite but he wasn't going to be out done with her smart remarks

"Frenchys, see you there then" Ashlyn waved and made sure she used her best wiggly walk as she headed towards her sister and her friend who were standing towards the car looking stunned.

"What was that?" Doody smiled watching the three girls walk away

"Am not sure but I am dying to find out" Kenickie grinned watching Ashlyn walk away

"Am not sure I do" Danny grimaced as the girls words played round and round in his head

"Yeah she really did you a number huh?" Putsy chirped up looking around the other lads

"Yeah she did"

"So boys feel like going to a sleepover?"

A/N: so here we are again, we are up to the sleepover scene and I for one am pretty excited about it. So now you know who Anna and Ashlyn are and they have met most of the main characters. We intend on writing in some more of the grease two characters soon. Hope you're enjoying the story and there is plenty more to come plot wise. Please R+R and feel free to message if you like.

Read and enjoy

**Frenchy's sleepover**

"Come on Anna, we are going to be super late as it is but now you are just taking the piss" Ashlyn yelled across the hall to her sister

"Am coming alright just relax will ya" Anna yelled back trying to stuff her clothes in to a bag

Ashlyn walked in to the hall and popped her head around her sisters door,

"I am heading down to the car now if you are not there in 10 minutes I am going without you"

"I am ready now" Anna jumped up of the floor and grabbed her jacket again and followed her sister down the stairs

"Aaron we are staying out tonight ok" Ashlyn yelled as she walked past the large sitting room down stairs

"Where you staying?" Aaron appeared behind them in the kitchen as they unlocked the garage door

"Frenchy's, a girl from school there is a load of us going" Anna turned to look at her brother who was half dressed and stood looking in the fridge again

"Right ok well I'll see you girls tomorrow then" Aaron turned back to the girls and smiled

"You know if you keep eating like that you are gonna end up really fat" Ashlyn smirked at her brother who turned with a pretend look of hurt on his face

"And you know what I'll do the moment I become fat, am gonna sit on you" he grinned and then walked back in to the living room

"Come on Ash, we really need to go now"

The two girls hurried down in to the garage and got in to Ashlyn's favourite red car and pulled away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So are you coming to Frenchys or are you going to Rhonda's first and then I'll pick you up or what?" Ashlyn glanced over at her younger sister

"oh right, I don't know, I would like to do both but will Frenchy be mad if I turn up that late I mean it's pretty late now you know" Anna looked across at her sister hoping to find the answer

"well you can come and secure your place as a pink lady or go to Rhonda's but either way you have to choose soon before I get bored and just take you home" Ashlyn grinned at her sister

"Oh your no help, look if I go with you I become a pink lady and I can hang out with all you girls and if I go to Rhonda's I can meet more people in my year and I won't become a pink lady." Anna still looked confused

"well if you come with me and become a pink lady you can always go to Rhonda's another night and meet people from your year who you will then be able to make pink ladies because well you will be only one let next year" Ashlyn stopped the car at a set of lights and looked at Anna who knew that she needed to decide where she was going.

"Your right I'll come to Frenchys but next time am going to Rhonda's" Anna smiled and relaxed back in her chair

"Right" Ashlyn flicked on the indicator and started driving again as the lights changed.

"Is that who I think it is?" Anna pointed a head of them to a banged up car with a group of boys, hanging out of the top

"I think so, what are they doing here?"

"Well you did kind of invite them"

"I was taking the piss though" Ashlyn squirmed in her seat feeling uncomfortable

"Yeah maybe they don't understand English humour" Anna grinned at her sister's sudden anxiousness

"Oh bollocks" Ashlyn pulled up along the street and watched as the boys pulled up in front of the house

"Come on its chance to get to know your lover boy better" Anna grinned and moved to pull their bags out of the back seat.

The two girls walked up the street quietly watching the boys messing around calling for Sandy.

"Hey what's Rizzo doing" Anna looked up when she noticed the boys watching the window

"I don't know love, but I have a feeling she is trying to hurt Sandy again" Ashlyn watched as Rizzo made an attempt to talk to Danny, she smirked when he left without even a look back.

"Come on let's go and congratulate her on unsuccessfully stealing Sandy's guy" Ashlyn grinned and started walking only to be stopped when her sister grabbed her arm

"stop a minute Ash, it aint Sandy's she's stealing now" Anna watched her sister as she looked up the street and watched as Rizzo got in the car with Kenickie with an obvious air of what was about to happen between the two of them.

"Like I care, it's not like we were going out or anything, he's only just learned my name!" Ashlyn growled trying to control her anger and hurt but not really succeeding

"yeah your right and besides he's probably just using her for a one night stand, now a girl like you aint no one night stand" Anna smiled up at her sister who was stood still watching the boys as they started pulling away,

"Yeah definitely a one night stand he just kicked the other boys out" Ashlyn turned and walked out in to the middle of the road,

"Hey boys!" she called smiling as she walked towards them

"Can I give you a lift somewhere?" Ashlyn turned and winked at Anna who was now watching the car in the middle of the road who should off been pulling off but had paused as soon as Ashlyn had walked in to the rear view of the car

"You're that girl who took off after Danny" Putsy looked her up and down smiling

"Yeah, sorry about that but don't you think it was pretty shitty what he did to her? I mean if you really liked someone would you want them to do things like that to you?" Ashlyn sneaked a glance to the car that was now pulling away slowly

"Guess not" Doddy smiled

"Well you boys need a ride or not?" Ashlyn smiled at them all again noticing that they were drunk and leering at her and her sister.

"Oh its ok, we was going for pizza anyway" Sonny smiled and started walking down the street

"Well see you boys in school then" Ashlyn waved and turned and grabbed her sister by her elbow and pulled her towards the house

Putsy and Doddy watched the two girls for a minute before running after their friend who was half way down the street already

Anna was still looking in the direction of the car and then she turned to her sister "what was all that about?"

Anna stopped on the porch steps and turned to look at her sister with a confused expression on her face

"I needed him to know that I had seen him with her and that I wasn't bothered" Ashlyn smiled

"But you are bothered and how do you know he saw you" Anna shook her head at her sister

"because he would have looked in his review mirror and the top was down so he probably heard me talking to the boys and if he didn't am sure it will get back to him that I did" Ashlyn sat down on the steps patting the space next to her for her sister

"I don't get you sometimes" Anna leaned on her sister's shoulder

"look if I show him that am not bothered I don't look pathetic and all hung up on him after only two days even if that's how am feeling, you really think I didn't want to go over there and pull her hair out and slap his face? Yeah I did really bad but would that achieve when tomorrow am going to make sure that if he sees me I am going to look my best, smile and act as though he doesn't even exists in that way to me" Ashlyn put her arm around her sister and gave her a quick squeeze before standing up

"Come on I forgot something in the car"

The two girls headed back to the car, "what did you forget Ash?" Anna looked at her sister confused

"I had some wine for the girls but now I think am going to need it myself" Ashlyn smiled at her sister with a shrug

"Oh right ok" Anna looked across the car at her sister who was holding in some pretty raw and sad emotions and although she could play pretend to the rest of the world, Anna knew better.

"Hey isn't that Sandy?" Ashlyn looked across the garden to the young blonde girl who was sat next to the paddling pool

"Yeah I think it is" Anna looked to her sister with a worried expression and then headed towards their friend

"Sandy you ok love?" Ashlyn and Anna crouched on either side of the crying girl

"Huh? Yeah am ok" Sandy whimpered looking down at the paddling pool again

"If you're so ok why are you sat out here by yourself crying?" Anna looked to her sister and then back to Sandy

"I just… I can't believe I fell for all that stuff over the summer, I mean he was nice to me and lovely and kind and considerate and then I see him for the first time in school and he treats me like that"

"Well darling you need to get back at him, you and me both" Ashlyn grinned

"What do you have in mind?" Sandy watched as Ashlyn stood and went to walk inside

"Come on in and I'll talk you through it" Ashlyn grinned and headed up the steps in to the house

"What does she mean? And how will I get back at him?" Sandy looked at Anna confused

"Don't worry if she has a plan and it involves boys trust her, believe me she is an expert when it comes to these games" Anna grinned and grabbed Sandy by the hand pulling her in to the house

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inside Frencys

"Did you see Rizzo leave?" Marty looked across at the two sisters who had changed in to their pyjamas and where now sat on the end of Frenchy's bed.

"Yeah she went off with erm…. Kenickie is it?" Ashlyn replied smiling the whole time like it was some juicy gossip

"Really?" Marty frowned looking confused

"Yeah why?" Anna gave a quick sideways glance to her sister worried she might not want to hear this, but Ashlyn sat there with a fake smile plastered across her face fooling the room in to thinking there was nothing happening

"well Rizzo always said she never found him attractive at all, she has always just had a thing for Danny, sorry Sandy, but she always went on about how Kenickie was just a thug and a cheap imitation of Danny and all he really had going for him was he could fight" Marty looked down at the pictures in her hand trying not to catch the girls eyes, she hadn't meant to spill out Rizzo's secrets but she wasn't too happy about how the reintroducing Sandy to Danny had happened.

When Rizzo had told her about it she had assumed that Danny would be made up and want to see her again, Rizzo had certainly made it sound as though that would happen but she felt guilty since she saw what happened to Sandy.

"Weird huh?" Jan looked across at Marty, she knew she felt bad for what happened Jan felt it too but they couldn't do anything now but be better friends to Sandy.

Ashlyn looked between the two girls, she could tell they felt bad for what had happened and she smiled as she realised that they could help with getting Danny back for the way he had treated Sandy.

"So girls how do you feel about making Danny Zuko feel like crap for what he did to our Australian Beauty?" Ashlyn grinned looking around the room

"Yeah but how?" Frenchy perked up looking at the brown haired girl

"Well girls first off we need a boy and I think I know which one" Ashlyn smiled looking at Sandy

"Who?" Jan sat up from her slouched position on the floor

"A certain cute blonde footballer who has shown more than an interest in this lovely girl" Ashlyn grinned nudging her sister in the arm as Anna finally caught up to where this was heading

"yeah we set them up to be together in a place we know he will be, make Sandy look totally awesome and then make sure there is a chance for him to see her" Anna looked across at Frenchy who looked thrilled at the thought of a make over

"now we can't go too far with the makeover" Ashlyn gave a serious look at Frenchy who frowned "but she needs to look great, we make sure that we help you to drive him more crazy with the way you talk to him, remember it's got to be all attitude and talk about the footballer, explain how he is a better boyfriend"

"Yeah and what happens then?" Sandy looked up at the girls who all seemed to be planning out her future and yet she just wanted to sit there and cry

"Well we will work on that when we get there" Anna smiled at the blonde girl who was huddled up on the floor

"right, now all we need to do is get the footballer and you in a place where they are going to be and don't worry I'll go with ya and the others are also welcome to be there obviously" Ashlyn smiled around the room hoping to gain some support for the blonde haired beauty

"Sure I'll be there" Frenchy grinned

"Yeah me too" Jan sidled up to Sandy and placed an arm around her shoulders

"Yeah count me in too, I'll make sure that the boys turn up as well" Marty looked up from her pictures and smiled at Sandy

"How you going to do that?" Jan looked confused

"well all you need to do is make sure that there is a rumour going around that the scorpions are going to be about at the place and that will make sure that they turn up" Marty looked around the room shyly

"Oh you sneak" Frenchy giggled

"Right now girls now that's the basic plan let's get down to business huh?" Ashlyn grinned pulling the two bottles of wine out of her bag and smiling

"Well if you insist" Marty grinned back taking one of the bottles

"Right so the meetings are in session"


	4. garage gossip

**A/N – the normal disclaimer, I do not own any of the grease characters or grease 2 ones but I do own the OCS. Please keep reading and reviewing. I hope you're enjoying it and I hope you find it an interesting take on the movies. I am trying to make the Liverpool speech as it were easy enough to read but with enough twang to still be recognisable as the accent, I hope am pulling it off its weird to write in my own accent. If I write something that you don't understand mention it and I shall explain in the next chapter. Thanks again **

"right girls I'll meet you later, I'll pick Sandy up on my way back when you have finished your magic with her but I need to drop Anna off at school for a bit then she's going to Rhonda's" Ashlyn smiled as she grabbed her bag heading for the door

"Alright Ash, see you later" Frenchy looked up from fiddling Sandy's hair

"Yeah see you later Hun" Marty smiled from behind her magazine

"Come on Ann"

"Coming" Anna grabbed her bag and jogged down the stairs after her sister who was already out the front door

"Why is your mechanics lesson on a Saturday love?" Ashlyn looked across at her sister who was just getting in to the car

"it's not a lesson it's an extra session for extra credit" Anna explained as the car pulled away "we don't have to be there but I was working on the most beautiful bike that I didn't want someone else to fiddle with it while I wasn't there so I said I would come in and fix it"

Ashlyn grinned "really do take after dad don't ya"

"Yeah I guess I do, but you're not far off yourself, I mean is there a car you can't fix?" Anna giggled

"No I guess not but I suppose that's what happens when your old man is a mechanic aint it" Ashlyn grinned back to her sister as she pulled in to the school

"Hey look isn't that Kenickies car?" Anna pointed to the car being loaded on to the ramp as walked in to the garage

"Yeah I guess, look I'll see you later babes" Ashlyn leaned over and kissed her sister on cheek and turned to walk away before pausing

"And love"

Anna stopped putting on her overalls and looked up at her sister who had turned back to her

"Yeah"

"That really is a beautiful bike" Ashlyn winked and then moved her eyes across the room to where another boy was sat on top of a bike looking over at the two girls

"Yeah it is aint it" Anna giggled and waved at her sister who was now walking out the door

Anna sat on the floor looking the bike over for a minute when she heard voices behind her; she stopped and listened when she recognised the voices from the pep rally the night before.

"So what did you guys get up to last night?"

"Nothing really"

"Funny because I met Doddy, Sonny and Putsy in the pizza place last night who told me you left with Rizzo"

"Yeah I did"

"So that aint really nothing"

"Sorry mate, I know you two used to be thing but I just I don't know"

"What's up Kenick, you had a thing for her for years? Even when I was with her, I mean did you think I didn't notice?"

"I don't know like you said I have had a thing for her forever and when she offered it up you know the old urges sort of pulled me in to it and don't get me wrong it was great and she really is a great chick but I don't know it just didn't feel like I thought it would you know"

"What you driving at?"

"Well the whole time we were driving to you know that place over by the drive in?"

"Yeah I know"

"Well the whole time we drove there we chatted you know but it didn't seem the same like it used to and then when we were you know"

"Yeah I can guess"

"Well it was great an all and don't get me wrong I enjoyed it but I was thinking off someone else"

"You were in the back seat with Betty Rizzo one of the hottest girls in school and she was letting you do whatever and you were thinking of someone else?" Danny giggled

"Yeah"

"Bloody hell who was it?"

"That girl from last night"

"What girl from last night?"

"The one that shouted at you at the bonfire"

Anna grinned, sitting against the cabinet so that they couldn't see her, she knew that he had liked Ashlyn just as much as she had and she couldn't wait to tell her

"Mate she's hot and all but she's a bit nuts don't ya think?"

"Nope she was just sticking up for her friend and let's faces it you were a total arsehole to that blonde chick"

"Oh thanks Kenick I needed to hear that"

"Well what do you want me to say? That you seemed to cool making that girl cry?"

"I didn't know what to do? I didn't think I was going to see her again and then when I see her it's in front of you lot and you know what the guys are like and the pink ladies the whole school would know that I went all soppy over a chick I met in the summer"

"Why is that so bad? I mean yeah rein it in when the guys are around but you could have at least pretended to know her"

"What do you mean?"

"Well you acted like you had met her once and shagged her and then had nothing to do with her, but mate I know you was at the beach everyday with that chick"

"Well yeah I was and she's really great but you know the rules we have to date pink ladies and Rizzo won't let her in while she thinks me and her might get back together"

"Who says we can't date somebody else? I mean I know there's this code and all but who says we have to follow it? I mean if you like this chick and she likes you why don't you just go for it I mean we are the leaders of this group so we can change the rules can't we?"

"Yeah I suppose but are you saying this so I can date Sandy or so you can date Ashlyn?"

"I suppose it's both, hey look there's the guys with the new parts I guess we better get started come on"

Anna heard the two boys walk away from the ramp she was at and smiled to herself as she got up from the floor to start working,

"Enjoy that conversation?"

Anna looked up knowing she was busted for eaves dropping

"I know am sorry I shouldn't have been listening but" Anna looked up and spotted the boy who had been on the bike a couple of Ramps down, his beautiful dark eyes looking her over

"But you what?" he smiled watching the girl search around for an excuse

"Well you know the girl they were talking about?"

"Yeah Ash something"

"Ashlyn and Sandy well Ashlyn is my sister and she thinks he doesn't like her because of him going off with Rizzo and Sandy also thinks Danny doesn't like her because of the way he acted"

"I see and now you're going to tell them everything they said?" he raised an eyebrow and smiled at her

"Well no but I can at least reassure them that they do like them can't I?" she looked down at the bike trying to hide from his gaze

"I suppose"

"Please don't tell them I was listening, I don't want them to know I heard what they said, you know what guys like that think about talking about their feelings and they won't want people knowing that I heard them you know"

"Look I guess I could keep it quiet if"

"If what?" Anna looked the dark haired boy over suspiciously

"If you help me with this bike, I need another pair of eyes on it" the dark haired boy smiled as she let out a breath

"Sure" she smiled up at him "let me just get my things and finish this and I will be over ok"

"Yeah sure"

Anna watched the dark haired boy walk away, she took in the curve of his hips in his dark jeans, and he also was wearing a T-bird jacket. Anna felt herself frown as she thought about how she was turning in to her sister, dark, handsome, biker and in a gang. Ashlyn was going to crease laughing when she finds out about this.

"So what's the problem with this bike?" Anna looked the silver and black machine over "I can't see anything wrong with it?"

"Well the only problem at the moment is that we are not on top of it going out for something to eat?"

"Huh?"

"Am asking if you want to go out for something to eat?"

"When?"

"Now?"

"Am sorry I can't now I have to go and meet my friends and my sister will be here soon to pick me up but I would like to do it some other time"

"Sure, well I guess I'll see you here some other time then"

"Yeah sure"

Anna turned to walk back to her bay to pick up her stuff

"Hey"

Anna turned back to look at the Dark haired boy who was now wearing a pair of sunglasses, she smiled as she looked him over, his tight black T-shirt showing of his well-toned chest and stomach.

"What's your name?"

Anna winked at the boy and turned to the door grabbing her bag on the way

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

Anna reached the car a large grin still on her face,

"What's up with you?" Ashlyn eyed her sister carefully

"Mr beautiful bike asked me to go for some food and then asked my name?" Anna smirked

"And?"

"Well I was coming out with you so I couldn't go for food and I just told him wouldn't he like to know"

Ashlyn screeched "that is brilliant; you're turning in to me"

"Yeah I thought that too" Anna giggled

"Well come on mini me we need to drop you off because I need to pick up Sandy"

"Alright then let's go"

"Hey isn't that him?"

"Yeah and look at the jacket he is wearing"

"Oh god you really are turning in to me" Ashlyn laughed as she watched the dark haired boy pull away from the garage

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Right Sandy you go on in, there's Tom waiting by the door" Ashlyn turned to the blonde haired girl in the passenger seat of her car

"Right and what do I do if he doesn't show up?" Sandy looked across the car park to the door way where Tom was stood. She didn't mind Tom he was a nice enough guy but he just wasn't the right guy, the right guy was a jerk and she wanted him to know it but she was nervous about her new role and what if he didn't show up and this was all for nothing.

"Look don't worry about it, ok? Marty said they are coming and she said she would be here to make sure that they notice you if it looks like they don't so just get in there and do your thing" Ashlyn winked at the blonde girl

"Fine I'll go in but you guys better stay around in case this all goes badly" Sandy opened the car door and got out of the car, she smiled when she spotted Tom notice her and leaned back in to the window

"Sure we will all be here" Ashlyn smiled reassuring the naive blonde girl

"Although I think it would be a good show if they did fight don't you?" Sandy smirked and then walked away from the car

Ashlyn watched her friend for a moment as she headed in to the diner, not as innocent as she makes out. Ashlyn smirked; she checked her hair and makeup in the car and then jumped out of the car smoothing out her outfit.

She spotted him out of the corner of her eye; a rage ran through her as she thought about how he had left with Rizzo the night before. Part of her really wanted to see him, just to see him because she was head over heels for him already and she had barely spoken to him but the other half of her wanted to go over and slap his face.

Ashlyn turned when she heard someone yell her name and smiled when she spotted her sister and Rhonda with another small girl heading towards her.

"Hey Rhonda, and?" Ashlyn looked the small brown haired girl over

"Oh this is Sharon" Anna explained smiling at her sister as she looked over her outfit. "You look great, definitely dressed to impress today"

Ashlyn was wearing a pair of black cropped pedal pushers which showed of the curves of her hips and legs, her red jumper showing the rest of her hourglass figure off to perfection. Her hair was pulled up in to high ponytail that was straight down her back and her make up flawless.

"Thanks hunnie, you look great too. All three of you actually" Ashlyn smiled as she looked the three girls over.

Anna was wearing a beautiful lilac dress that had a tight bodice and a loose hung skirt which showed off her curves perfectly, her raven black hair hung loose around her shoulders. Rhonda was sporting a pair of light blue jeans with a pink shirt and Sharon was wearing a black skirt and blue jumper over the top.

"Come on we should all head in" Ashlyn grinned at the girls feeling a pair of eyes still on her from behind

"You know that guys staring at you" Sharon smiled shyly and looked across the car park

"Yeah I know but we are ignoring him" Ashlyn grinned down at the smaller girl

"Why?" Sharon looked confused

"We will explain when we get inside, come on here's Marty" Anna grabbed her sisters arm and walked towards the door making sure to walk past the owner of the dark eyes that had been watching them intently.

"Hey Marty" Ashlyn called making sure that her voice carried across the car park, "hey Ash" Marty called back to make sure that they were heard

The two girls smirked at each other and walked in to the diner, "come on we need a booth" Marty pushed forward and found an empty booth, they sat down and started talking making sure that they could see Sandy at all times.

"So what is going on?" Sharon cried looking around the group confused

"Well Sharon, you have joined our little group at exactly the right time" Ashlyn smiled looking between Marty and Anna.

"Why is that?"

"Well" Anna continued for her sister "you see that girl there with the footballer?"

"Yeah"

"Well she is our friend, Sandy, She was involved with Danny, you know from the T-birds, over the summer and when he saw her again in school well let's just say he wasn't very nice. So we have decided to make him so jealous he will be begging for her to go back to him. You see?" Anna finished explaining just in time for Vi to come and take their order, with that they ordered the food and waited for Vi to leave

"Right I get that but what's tall dark and moody outside got to do with it?" Sharon looked between Ashlyn and Anna who seemed to be in the middle of all of this but she just didn't know why

"well you see the thing is, when we first moved here last week, Ash here met Kenickie ,who is tall dark and moody by the way, in the store and they hit it off a bit and he has been flirting with her all week in school and you know the usual boy things but then last night at Frenchy's sleepover him and his friends came over drunk and I think that Danny wanted to talk to Sandy but chickened out any way not the point, eventually it ended up with Rizzo and Kenickie leaving together and one can only imagine what they got up to but well let's just say he made sure to leave his friends behind" Anna looked to her sister to make sure that she was ok but again her fake smile was plastered across her face without a flicker of fault

"I didn't know about you and Kenickie" Marty looked across the table shocked

"Well how could you know, there isn't anything to know" Ashlyn shrugged smiling at Marty

"yeah but Rizzo has like totally stolen your chance of there being something now though" Marty sighed looking down, she loved Rizzo she was one of her best friends but lately she wasn't too fond of the way she was behaving and was a little embarrassed about the things she was doing to people to make sure she got what she wanted.

"Look Marty don't worry, anyways we need to pipe down now" Ashlyn looked up and smiled brightly

"Why? Are the boys here?" Marty looked confused when she turned and couldn't see any of them

"Nope but here is our brother" Anna looked up and smiled as she spotted the crowd heading towards their table

"So here you two are?" Aaron smiled down at the two girls

"Yes here we are, would you mind losing your fan club we are trying to eat lunch" Ashlyn scowled at all the girls hovering around their brother

"Ladies if you please, I would like to eat lunch in private can you please just leave me be" Aaron turned and smiled at the small crowd and then slid in to the bench next to his sisters

The crowd turned and left but took most of the tables close to the booth, Anna rolled her eyes as she watched the girls smiling and giggling at her brother.

"So who are these lovely ladies?" Aaron grinned looking across the table at Sharon, Rhonda and Marty who were now all blushing at the sight of the famous singer

"This is Marty, Rhonda and Sharon. Oh and here comes Jan and Frenchy" Anna smiled as she spotted the two other girls heading in to the diner

"Nice to meet you, I take it you are all looking after my two little sisters" Aaron smirked

"I think they look after us more" Marty giggled looking across at Sandy with a smirk

Anna and Ashlyn grinned at each other and then tried to look normal when their brother turned and eyed them carefully

"What are you two up to?"

"Nothing" the two girls answered together

"No what are you up to? I know that look you two are plotting something" Aarons eyes narrowed as he looked around the girls at the table who all seemed to be interested in the table or their food right at that minute

"Nothing" the girls all replied at the same time now

"right you can either tell me or I will snoop around and that means following you around all day with the pap's trying to get pictures and my fan club screaming all the time" Aaron smirked looking at his sisters as their faces changed from blank to horrified and quickly to angry

"Fine look we are just plotting against some boys who weren't very nice to a friend of ours you know" Ashlyn growled at her snoopy older brother

"Oh why didn't you just say so, so who is the unfortunate victim" Aaron glanced around

"Them" Anna looked up as the T-birds walked through the door

"Oh I see, Ash this got something to do with you because those boys have your type written all over them"

"no its my friend, over there see the blonde with the idiot footballer" Ashlyn pointed Sandy out to her brother hoping that he wouldn't noticed Kenickie looking at her and the shivers that she felt under his intense gaze

"Right well she looks fine so what's with the plotting" Aaron turned looking at the boys who walked past the table and took the booth behind them

"well you see this is part of the plan, she is seen with him, boy gets jealous and then try harder to get her back instead of being an arsehole" Ashlyn whispered

"Ok well that makes a little more sense, but you guys are still all crazy. Anyways I better shoot got a performance tonight, just to let you girls know I won't be home for the next couple of days the gigs are out of state will you be ok?" Aaron stood up from the booth and looked back at his two younger sisters

"Yeah we will be fine" Ashlyn said as she stood and hugged her brother "take care of you ok"

"Yeah make sure you come home" Anna smiled and joined the hug between her sister and brother

"Right ok I'll be going"

"Yeah I should go to" the three sibling turned as Marty stood from the table

"Where you going Marty?" Frenchy smiled she knew that Marty had the biggest crush on Aaron and that she was making this up so that she could walk out with him

"I have a history assignment due in on Monday so I better go and get it done" Marty smiled as she moved out of the booth past Jan who was smirking at her

"Well lovely lady can I give you a lift home?" Aaron grinned at the small brunette who blushed as he moved towards her

"Not if it's any trouble" Marty looked down at the floor shyly

"No trouble at all come on" Aaron moved towards the door and the stopped and turned back "take care girls, don't trash the house and if people are staying be careful" Aaron smirked full aware that he had just insinuated the girls would have boys over

"always are" the two girls spoke in synch and giggled when they spotted their brothers face fall from a smirk in to anger and then confusion probably as he wondered if they had been with boys before.

"Right well see you when I get back" he called and walked out the door with Marty linked on his arm

"Ok so when were you going to tell us that your brother is Aaron Plunkett from the Dreamboats?" Frenchy grinned looking at the two sisters as they sat down

"Well to us he's just Aaron so probably never" Anna rolled her eyes

"Guess you get this all the time huh?" Rhonda looked at Frenchy and then back to the girls

"Yeah we do but its ok just something we have to deal with" Anna groaned

"Ok don't look now but Rizzo is headed this way" Jan whispered looking over the top of the booth

"Ok what is she doing" Anna leaned forward to whisper but also that Jan could see better

"Well she's spotted Sandy and Tom and is now headed for Danny so shush" Jan looked down and started eating the left over fries on her plate

"_Somebody snaking you Danny"_

"_Oh bite the weenie Riz"_

"_With relish"_

The girls listened as Rizzo talked to Danny and watched her walk past towards the door

"Slut" Ashlyn murmured under her breath as she heard the boys continue talking

"_Women"_

"_Yeah they're only good for one thing"_

"_So what are you supposed to do with them for the other 23 hour and 45 minutes of the day?"_

"_Is that all it takes 15 minutes?" _

Ashlyn giggled at Putsys comment a then felt her cheeks go red as she realised they would have heard her; she glanced up at the girls who were now watching Tom and Sandy.

Sandy got up and headed towards them, she smiled as she walked past and the girls all watched as the plan unfolded in front of them.

Seconds after Sandy arrived at the Jukebox; Danny got up and headed towards her. The girls all watched in anticipation as they waited to see if he was going to be a jerk or not.

"Guess he was nice today" Anna smirked as Sandy walked back past them towards Tom a big smile on her face

"Yeah I guess" Frenchy smiled and then stood up "look guys I have to go, I have a class this afternoon"

"On a Saturday" Jan looked at Frenchy confused

"Yeah beauty school is harder than you think" Frenchy sighed and grabbed her purse

"Well wait up I'll walk with ya" Jan got up and followed the red haired girl "bye guys" she called back and they left arm in arm

"Well we should get going too" Rhonda turned to Sharon and smiled "our friend has asked us to help her find someone to help at her dad's garage over the summer"

"What type of garage?" Anna grinned

"Fix it up and Gas I suppose" Sharon looked at Anna confused

"Well I could use a job this summer and am good at both mind if I tag along" Anna grinned

"Sure well that was shorter than I thought" Rhonda smiled and stood up from the table "see you later Ash"

"See you Rhonda, come over to ours tonight if you like, might as well make the most of the free house"

"Sure can we bring the others?" Rhonda looked shyly at the older girl

"Yeah there's plenty of space bring anyone you like, I'll get some food some drinks and we can make a night of it" Ashlyn smiled at Anna who looked thrilled at her sister's idea

"Great well see you later" Anna smiled and kissed her sisters cheek before walking towards the door with Rhonda and Sharon.

Ashlyn sat there for a watching her sister get in Rhonda's pink car outside and smiling about how if Anna had her way she would have a pink car. The girls are very alike and Sharon seemed to be another one, she just hoped they would stay friends, Anna could do with some good friends after the year she has had.

"hey" Ashlyn hadn't heard anyone sit down with her so she was surprised when she looked up and found a pair of dark brown eyes looking at her

"Hey" she replied looking around for the rest of the boys who appeared to have left and so had Sandy. She wondered how long she had been sat there in her own thoughts

"You look a little lost" Kenickie grinned at the brown haired girl, he couldn't believe how beautiful she looked, she seemed to look more beautiful every day and he couldn't figure out why.

"Nope just thinking" Ashlyn replied, she didn't want to be speaking to him, she wanted to ignore him but she just couldn't bring herself to get up and leave when he had made the effort to come and talk to her

"Right so what are you doing later?" Kenickie watched as her face which had looked calm and peaceful flashed with what he assumed was anger and then settled on a manic looking grin

"Me and the girls are staying at my house tonight. Why?"

"oh I just thought you might want to do something" he looked away, trying to play it cool with this girl just didn't work, she seemed to see straight through him and he was hoping she would just answer him already and put him out of his misery

"Why don't you ask your girlfriend?" Ashlyn snapped a little meaner then she had intended but she couldn't stand the fact that he had gone off with Rizzo last night doing things she didn't want to think about and here he was today asking her to go out with him

"I don't have a girlfriend" Kenickie turned to her, he felt angry why did she think he had a girlfriend and then he thought back to the night before, he knew it had been her that had seen him driving off with Rizzo, he had watched her in the rear view mirror while Rizzo messed around in her seat trying to look attractive, he had wanted to tell her to get out when he spotted her but when he saw her flirting with Sonny, Doody and Putsy his anger got the better of him and he left with Rizzo but all he was thinking off was her.

"Really didn't look that way last night" Ashlyn stood up and made to walk away but he caught her arm

"Let go of me" Ashlyn glared at him as she pulled at her arm

"let me explain about last night, yeah ok I went with Rizzo and yeah we did things I aint to proud of but we aint a couple and am asking you to go out with me not her" Kenickie pulled her arm so that she was stood right in front of him, close enough that he could feel her breath on his face as he leaned down towards her

"That supposed to make me feel better is it? I'll sleep with that girl but it's you that I want to go out with" Anna growled looking straight in to his deep dark brown eyes which were staring straight back at her

"That's not it at all" Kenickie tightened his grip on her arm and he noticed her wince but he couldn't let go, he didn't want her to leave but she was making him so angry

"Well what else is it? You expect me to go out with you when I know you use girls like that? How do I know you won't sleep with me and then leave me? How do I know if you don't do that, that you won't stay going out with me but sleeping with other people? And do you really think so low of me that you think I would go out with you when you are sleeping with someone who has invited me in to their friend group and been nothing but nice to me since I moved here?" Ashlyn could feel her voice rising into a yell and she knew that some people had already started to notice their argument but she just couldn't control herself he was making her so angry

"She doesn't like you, she is using you to make her group look better because you punched Balmudo, and she doesn't even like me she is using me to. She likes Danny but he is totally in to that blonde chick and I wouldn't sleep around on you ever and I wouldn't sleep with you and leave either" he was surprised at the way she argued with him, she wasn't afraid to just say what was in her head, she was shouting back and although he knew people were now watching them intently he couldn't help but keep arguing with the petit brunette.

"Well I hardly know you how do I know you would be telling me the truth and why are you so interested in me anyway you don't know anything about me? You didn't know my name till the other day and now you think we should just start going out and you expect me to trust you when I have seen you sleep with a girl one night and ask me out the next?"

"I've explained about that, yeah I slept with her and yeah I like her a bit but I like you more and yeah I shouldn't of done it but I was drunk and lonely and I nearly stopped but then I saw ya with the guys and I just lost it and thought well if she can flirt with those I can do this, she obviously doesn't like me back"

Ashlyn stood there stunned and before she knew it her hand was flying through the air and slapped him across the face, "you think me flirting with some idiot drunk boys gives you the right to blame me for your drunken one night stand? Are you serious? Do not come near me ever again and do not think for one minute that I didn't like you because I did but now I realise that was all a big mistake" Ashlyn turned quickly and marched out of the diner aware of all of the eyes watching her

She heard him yelling her name but didn't stop she just had to be away from him, she just had to leave. She got in the car quickly and started to pull away as he reached the side of her car, he carried on calling to her but she just pulled away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How could he do that to me? Does he really think I am that cheap? What does he think of Rizzo if he thinks it's ok to just shag her and then move on to me the next day?" Ashlyn stood in the middle of her bedroom shouting, Anna had come to find her sister when she came in the house with her friends who all were still sat downstairs probably hearing everything that her angry sister was shouting.

"Ash, you need to calm down this isn't going to help is it? What is it you always say about boys, don't get angry get even?" Anna smiled up at her sister who was now glaring at her

Ashlyn stopped and closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths before looking at her sister again, "your right and boy is he going to regret that stunt" Ashlyn grinned

"Now come on we need to go and find out all about Danny and Sandy" Anna smiled grabbing her sister's arm and pulling her towards the door

"Well at least one plan didn't back fire today" Ashlyn groaned and followed her sister down to the large living room

"Ash are you ok?" Frenchy jumped up from the sofa looking her friend over

"Yeah am fine thanks French, just having to deal with stupid boys" Ashlyn rolled her eyes placing her fake smile on her face

"What happened?" Marty looked up from the chair she was sat on taking in the hurt that was being hidden by the smile

"I'll tell you guys later but right now I want to know if our little coo worked" Ashlyn grinned looking across to the Sandy who was sat with Jan in front of the fire

"oh I wish you guys could have heard everything he said, he went on about how he was sorry and that he has a reputation and when I mentioned Tom he started insulting him for being a footballer so I asked what had he ever done, he said he could run circles around those jerks" Sandy grinned reciting the conversation word for word

"That's not the best part tell him what you finished with" Jan giggled

Sandy stood and re-enacted the finishing line to her conversation "huh I'll believe that I when I see it"

The girls all started giggling watching the beautiful blonde,

"Sandy that was attitude gold love" Ashlyn laughed

"Yeah that was brilliant" Anna smiled

"That's not quite the best bit yet!" Marty shuffled forward on her seat with excitement

"Well that was it with me? What do you mean?" Sandy looked puzzled as she waited to Marty to explain

"well on my way here I realised I had left my compact in my gym locker on Friday so I went to the school you know to go and get it while it was open you know for the Saturday clubs, when I got there I spotted Danny talking to coach Calhoun"

"Really?" Frenchy sat up clapping her hands with excitement

"What would he be doing there?" Sandy looked around the girls waiting for an explanation

"I think that's obvious" Anna smirked

"Why is it obvious?" Jan also sat looking confused

"Well because he was obviously there trying to prove that he can run circles around them" Ashlyn laughed

"You really think so?" Frenchy squealed

"Yeah I do looks like he got it bad for you sugar" Ashlyn winked at Sandy who was sat with a dreamy look on her face

"Well now that we have gone through Sandy's drama, what happened with you?" Marty looked straight at Ashlyn waiting to see if the smile she was holding in position would falter

"I don't really want to talk about it guys, but hey who's hungry" Ashlyn jumped up from her seat and hurried in to the kitchen, she stopped and leaned against the counter, her fight with Kenickie rolling around in her head.

"You know that pizza won't cook if you just look at it"

Ashlyn turned and smiled at Frenchy

"Yeah I guess I should probably put the oven on first huh?" Ashlyn smirked

"Yeah, and then maybe you and me can talk about what's bothering you?" Frenchy watched the curvy brunette, her features giving away the anger and pain from the argument before

"oh I don't know French, one am embarrassed that I behaved that way in public, me mam would of swung for me if she had seen and two am not even sure where to begin" Ashlyn rubbed her hands over her face in frustration and sat on the stools at the kitchen island.

"Well try the beginning, just me and you and I promise I won't tell the others" Frenchy smiled reaching out and touching Ashlyn's hand that was resting on the island.

"Well I don't know"

"Come on just let it all go you will feel better and while you do I'll put these pizzas in the oven or our cooking cover will be totally blown"

"well you guys had just left and I was sat watching Anna, Sharon and Rhonda leave, I remember giggling a little to myself as they got in to Rhonda's car because its pink and I just thought you know how typical for our Anna to find friends with a pink car. Well I must off been sat there a while day dreaming because when I looked up Kenickie had slid in to the booth in front of me and Sandy and the rest of the boys had disappeared without me even noticing." Ashlyn sighed as she geared herself up to carry on with story

"Well that's not too bad I mean he came to talk to you right?" Frenchy looked across the room from the oven looking confused why this story was bad

"Yeah I wanted him to talk to me and I wanted him to know that I wasn't bothered that he had left with Rizzo but then again I also didn't want to slap him and argue with him in public" Ashlyn glanced at Frenchy and then looked down at her hands on the table

"You slapped Kenickie? Bloody hell is there any tough men round here that you don't want to piss off" Frenchy giggled

"Evidently not"

"So come on what was the fight about?"

"Well here I am sat there ready to play my part and make him see what he was missing and then as soon as it comes to it I mess it up so bad I didn't even recognise me. First he starts chatting on about how I look lost, then he asked me out, I then start off on him saying he shouldn't ask if he has a girlfriend, he started arguing back saying he hasn't got one, well that really set me off and in the end we ended up stood toe to toe arguing loudly in the middle of the diner and he tried to blame me for him going off with Rizzo, said it was because he thought I didn't like him that way because he saw me flirting with the boys and that was it I just slapped him and then shouted in his face and stormed away from him"

"Bloody hell life is certainly interesting when you're around huh?" Frenchy smiled

"Yeah as I said never boring"

"well it's his problem if he can't see how great you are and if he wants to choose Betty Rizzo over you well then he is an idiot" Frenchy grinned

"I thought you guys were friends?" Ashlyn stood up from the stool and moved over to the drink cabinet to get out glasses

"yeah we were friends but that's we before she pulled all this you know, I always respected her and I always liked how she just went after what she wanted but at the expense of hurting and humiliating people like you and Sandy well am sorry but that's just not on, I will be nice to her because I don't want to lose my jacket but on the other hand that's not because of her that's because"

"Because of what?" Ashlyn's eyes lit up as she watched Frenchy blush

"Come on which T-bird is it?"

"Doody" Frenchy grinned and looked down at the pizza they had just removed from the oven

"Really? Oh that's great; I mean you two would really make a great couple"

"Yeah except am not sure he knows I exist"

"What makes you think that?"

"Why would he?"

"Why wouldn't he?"

"I just don't think he has"

"Well my lovely little friend we are going to have to change that aren't we"

"What are you going to do?" Frenchy looked up worried

"Don't you worry, but come on let's grab this food and the drinks and make sure those girls aren't trashing the living room"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Later that evening**

"That reminds me" Marty stood up and walked over to where she had dropped her bags

"What's that?" Anna looked up and Marty pulled out a large black bag

"Something that you guys need" Marty smiled looking at Frenchy and Jan

"Stand up" Jan called as she pulled Frenchy off the sofa and joined Marty in the middle of room

"Right why?" Ashlyn looked across to her sister who was looking just as confused

"just stand up" Marty grinned watching the two girls stand nervously in front of her looking confused at what she was doing

"What's this about?"

"These are for you" Marty reached in to the bag and pulled out two pink wrapped parcels

"It's not a birthday you know" Anna grinned pulling the ribbon of the parcel

"These are for life not a birthday" Frenchy giggled as she watched in excitement as the two girls pulled out the contents of the paper

"Oh wow" Anna smiled as she pulled the jacket on to her arms

"How did you know what size and everything" Ashlyn copying her sisters movements

"Marty here is an awesome seamstress and she can take measurements by looking at you" Jan explained straightening Anna's collar

"You two look great" Rhonda sighed looking the two girls over

"Well don't you get too comfortable either" Marty grinned looking over at the younger girl

"Huh?" Rhonda sat up confused

"Well considering our faithful leader has become a bitch; we decided that it was time for a change in leadership so here you go" Marty pulled out another parcel and handed it to Rhonda

"Really"

"Yeah well our new leader wouldn't want her sister to be lonely next year" Marty smiled

"What?" Ashlyn yelped looking around the group of girls

"Yeah, we voted and you are the new leader" Jan smirked

"Why would you do that?" Ashlyn looked around the room hoping that one of them would see sense but they all just stood smiling

"well Rizzo, she's taking things too far and anyway she should of lost her jacket the moment her and Danny broke up, see the thing is our code means that we are T-bird chicks until graduation however if you are in a relationship with one and you break up they have the right to remove your jacket, now she was made leader because she was dating Danny but when the broke up she lost that rite" Marty explained sitting down again on the sofa

The rest of the girls followed as they listened to the explanation,

"So what you're saying is you want me to be the leader of the pink ladies, because you are not happy with Rizzo and the way she been treating you all? Is anyone even going to tell her?" Ashlyn looked around the room

"well nope but the thing is that the only thing that title does is give you the right to invite people to join and say no to people, the thing is we might get away with Rhonda without a full scale war happening but we won't get away with Sandy" Marty looked at the floor as she said the last bit, she wanted to be nice to the blonde girl but she knew that getting in to a fight with Rizzo was not worth it.

"don't worry about that, we will think of something and we will deal with Rizzo another time but right now as your leader I command that we all get drunk" Ashlyn laughed as she pulled out more wine

"Yes sir" Anna giggled as she saluted her sister causing the rest of the girls to start laughing

The rest of the night was filled with laughter, dirty jokes, boy talk and planning their next coo.


	5. oh will you stop yelling

**A/N – again I do not own Grease one or Grease two characters, I hope you're enjoying the story please read and review and feel free to message thanks **

**Monday afternoon**

"Why does everyone have to do PE here?" Anna wailed looking at her older sister who was sitting there in her pink lady jacket, her red PE top and white PE skirt which she had shortened the night before to just above her knee instead of below.

"I don't know love but if PE means sitting out here in the sunshine and watching everyone else doe sport well I am all for it"

"Well there is that but this uniform thing they have us in is horrible" Anna frowned

"Yeah I know babes but still at least we don't have to wear those shorts" Ashlyn giggled pointing to the boys on the track

"Yeah I guess"

"Hey is that Sandy with Tom?" Anna pointed down to the front of the bleachers

"Yeah I think so, what are they watching?" Ashlyn looked around and then spotted Danny running on the track

"Bloody hell" Anna spotted him at the same time as Ashlyn

"Oh god do you think he's ok?" Anna asked after the two watched him fall over the hurdle

"Yeah I think he is now" Ashlyn smirked watching Sandy run over to the tall dark haired boy

"I do too, looks like your little plan worked" Anna grinned over at her sister

"Did you ever doubt me?"

"I should really know better than to do so, you really haven't lost your touch when it comes to boys" Anna grinned at her sister who was watching Sandy and Danny run off the track together hand in hand

"Well maybe I have when it comes to boys who are meant to be interested in me, maybe I was just born to play cupid for somebody else"

"Yeah maybe you were but something tells me this thing with you and Kenickie isn't over yet"

"And what makes you say that?" Ashlyn glared at her younger sister who was looking across the field

"Because there he is staring right at you" Anna pointed towards the other side of the field where he stood looking towards her

"Yeah or he could be looking at her" Ashlyn pointed down to where Rizzo was sat with two younger blonde girls

"Yeah I suppose, except I don't think he is" Anna smirked

"Well it don't matter so come on we need to go and find a certain T-bird?" Ashlyn stood and straightened her skirt and moved to walk down the bleachers

"You mean other than that one that looks to be heading this way" Anna stood quickly and followed her sister who was walking fast down the bleachers

"Yeah because I don't want to see him right now and I need to find Doody" Ashlyn jumped off the bottom bleacher and hurried away down the field towards the gym block,

"Hey Ash" Kenickie shouted as he watched the dark haired girl practically run away from him

"She don't want to talk to you right now mate" Anna stopped beside him, a little out of breath from chasing her sister

"Huh?"

Kenickie looked down at the small girl beside him, she looked just like Ashlyn but had darker hair and very pale skin but her facial features were practically the same

"she don't want to talk to you right now" Anna grinned up at the tall brunette, "you really pissed her off and believe me when my sister is pissed off its best to avoid her not going searching her out or you made end up with worse than just a slap" Anna giggled

"You heard about that huh?" Kenickie watched as Ashlyn finally reached the Gym block without even a glance back

"yeah I heard, I also heard that you blamed my sister for your sloppy one night stand and how you think so little of her that you tried asking her out after she saw you leave for that sloppy one night stand just the night before and that she is embarrassed that you two argued in public and that she admitted to liking you in public and that she slapped you in public and really she's just hurt that she does actually like you and you were a bit of an arse like your other friend"

"You sound a lot like her accept less violent" Kenickie smirked down at the small girl

"yeah I guess I do but as she is practically my mother as well as my sister that's not really surprising, anyway just give her sometime and some space and don't pressure her, maybe even spend some time with some friends or something" Anna turned to leave

"Hey kid, I like her too you know"

"Yeah I know and by the way the names Anna, see you around" Anna started to walk away but then turned and looked back at the tall boy

"hey Kenickie, you hurt her again and I'll do worse than a slap you hear me, she don't need any more pain we have been through enough so you either treat her right or don't bother at all that way I can still pick up the pieces" Anna frowned and watched him look for the words

"Yeah you sound just like her" Kenickie laughed and then walked towards the bleachers

"Yeah like you said" Anna murmured under her breath and headed towards the Gym building

"Ash you in here?" Anna called as she got in to the girls locker room

"Yeah am over here" Ashlyn called back as she looked through the window trying to see out

"What on earth are you doing?" Anna asked when she found her sister stood on the toilet seat looking out of a small window above the cubicle

"Am looking for Doody"

"I don't think he is in the bathroom and why don't we just go outside and find him"

"Well I was also erm..."

"You were watching me talk to Kenickie weren't you?"

"Yeah but not like that I just, I can't speak to him right now but I can't get him off my mind"

"Yeah I think he feels the same way"

"Well whatever I need to go and find Doody"

"Why?"

"Just do so I will see you later ok baby" Ashlyn rushed past her sister quickly pecking her cheek and ran out of the locker room

Anna jumped up on the toilet and watched as her sister walked across the field right past where Kenickie and Rizzo where at together on the bleachers, Ashlyn marched right past without a falter but Anna knew that her sister was really not going to be happy about this later

"Guess he chose not to bother" Anna groaned as she jumped off the toilet and walked to her locker

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Doody" Ashlyn called as she approached the three boys sat on the grass outside the front of the school

"Are you going to shout at me?" Doody stood up as he dark haired girl approached

"What? Erm no" Ashlyn shook her head

"Oh right well then what's up?" Doody sighed looking back at the two boys still sat on the grass, he smirked when he spotted Sonny trying to look up Ashlyn's skirt, and he had heard how she had punched Balmudo and slapped Kenickie god knows what she would do to Sonny for that

"Well I have a bit of a favour to ask but I am assuming that it will work out well for you too" Ashlyn smiled sweetly

"What is it?" Doody looked down trying not to giggle as Sonny moved close to Ashlyn's legs

"Well I have a friend who kind of likes you and I was just wondering if you would mind asking her out? You know tonight and then maybe if you get on then you could ask her to the dance"

"Sure who is this friend" Doody asked looking wide eyed at the brunette girl

"Frenchy" Ashlyn grinned widely and then felt a breeze against her leg, she glanced down quickly and spotted Sonny looking up her skirt, she continued to smile talking to Doody

"Really? I always thought she didn't like me" Doody grinned

"well I guess you thought wrong, so just ask her out for me will ya but don't tell her I told you just ask her out like you wanted too" Ashlyn smiled and then crouched down quickly and reached her hand between Sonny's legs and grabbed at the bulge in his crotch

"Owwww" Sonny screamed out, while Doody and Putsy started laughing

"now now Sonny it isn't very nice to look up a girls skirt but I suppose if you want to look at mine you must want me to touch yours" Ashlyn squeezed harder watching Sonny's eyes water

"NO NO NO" Sonny cried

"Well I guess we understand then don't we it's not nice to look up girls skirts" Ashlyn grinned and then stood and walked away

"That is one crazy bitch" Sonny groaned sitting up

"Yeah but I like her" Doody laughed

"Yeah and besides let's face it she's like the perfect match for Kenickie, violent, mouthy and she is pretty hot" Putsy smirked watching Sonny rub at his jeans

"Come on guys I need to find some Ice" Sonny tried to get up wincing with pain

"Yeah I guess you will need to do that" Doody smirked trying to hold in the laughter

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"ASH"

Ashlyn turned to see Frenchy running down the hall way towards her, "yeah French"

"Doody just asked me out"

"Oh yeah are you going to go?" Ashlyn smiled at her red haired friend

"Yeah I really want to"

"Well where did he ask you to go?"

"Frosty tonight, will you come along later in the evening you know in case he doesn't show?" Frenchy pleaded with her friend

"oh I suppose, I mean I think the rest of the gangs are going to be there so I might as well make an appearance and besides I need to show Rizzo and Kenickie that them being together aint going to bother me"

"Oh so you heard they were together now then"

"No but I saw them this morning"

"Oh right well that's shit" Frenchy grabbed Ashlyn's arm and headed towards the door

"Where we going my class is the other way and shouldn't you be at your school" Ashlyn grinned

"well I think it's about time we ditched and you need to wear something awesome tonight to show him what he is missing and I need to show Doody what he can have so come on lets go shopping and then we can do our hair" Frenchy yanked Ashlyn's arm as she pushed through the door and towards the car park

"Well if you insist" Ashlyn followed Frenchy towards the car park and then stopped,

"Wait Anna" Ashlyn rushed off over to the science building and walked towards the window at the back of the science hall, she spotted Anna and headed inside of the building

Ashlyn knocked on the door and stepped through as she watched the class turn towards her

"Hi Mr Spears, is it ok if you excuse my sister she has a doctor's appointment which I completely forgot about and my brothers out of town so I have to take her"

"well normally you would need a note but if your brother is out of town I suppose we can make an exception, Anna you want to grab your things and just make sure you read the chapter" Mr spears smiled at the two girls as then waved and thanked him and left the room

"What doctor's appointment what the hell are you on about?" Anna asked as soon as they left the building

"We are going shopping" Ashlyn grinned and pulled her sister towards the car park where Frenchy had already started the car

"What you just lie to Mr Spears?" Anna asked as she got in to the car

"Yeah being bad feels kind of good huh?" Ashlyn grinned at her sister in the rear view mirror and the pulled away

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Anna will you come and zip this dress up please" Ashlyn called from her bedroom

"Yeah hold on a minute" Anna yelled back jumping up off her bed and heading towards her sisters room

"What are you wearing?" Ashlyn turned to look at Anna

"Oh it's my overalls from the garage"

"Oh right well just don't get grease anywhere in the house" Ashlyn turned back so that her sister could do the back of the dress

"you look great" Anna looked her sister over, she was wearing a red dress with a tight bodice top and a large puffed out skirt at the bottom that came to just above her knee, the bodice detailed with black patterns. Her hair pulled up in large bun at the top of her head with her bangs hanging loose around her face and her make up flawless.

"Thanks babes" Ashlyn smiled as she checked herself in the mirror

"Guess it's a good night to show him what he's missed huh? Specially with your new jacket" Anna turned and grabbed the pink and black jacket from the back of her sisters chair and passed it to her

"Thanks are you sure you don't want to come?" Ashlyn looked at her sister with worry, Anna normally always wanted to come out but tonight she wanted to stay in

"Yeah am going to stop in and work on the bikes down stairs, you know play some music and just have a quiet night by myself" Anna explained smiling at her sister

"Oh alright but if you change your mind you know where I'll be" Ashlyn grinned and walked up and hugged her sister quickly before heading toward the door

"Bye hunnie, have a fun" Ashlyn yelled "and don't forget to eat something but try not to burn the house down"

"I'll try" Anna groaned

Ashlyn reached the car and took another quick look down at her dress, it was tight and showed more of her body then she normally did but she wanted to look great and show Kenickie just what he gave up on. She climbed in to the car and started to pull out of the garage when she stopped suddenly because a motorcycle flew in front of her car

Ashlyn stopped and jumped out of the car ready to star shouting

"Oh god Ash are you ok?" Anna yelled from the garage door as she stopped by the motorcyclist

"Yeah who is that and why is he trying to crash in to my car?" Ashlyn yelled pointing at the man in dark leather

"This is Johnny he asked if he bring his bike over for me to look at" Anna widened her eyes towards her sister

"Oh right well next time mate don't try and crash in to her sister"

"Sorry mam" Johnny called back

"And don't ever call me mam again" Ashlyn groaned as she stepped back in to the car

She pulled away smirking as she realised that was why Anna had wanted her to hurry up tonight and why she didn't want to go out she had known that he was coming and didn't want her sister around to meet him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ashlyn pulled up at the end of the car park, she was running late and was hoping that Frenchy was still there

She jumped out of the car and headed towards the door

"Ash"

Ashlyn looked up and spotted Marty and Sonny walking towards her

"Hey Mart, you look fabulous"

"Oh thanks darling, so do you" Marty grinned looking Ashlyn over

"Hey Sonny" Ashlyn grinned

"Hey" Sonny grimaced and looked away quickly

"So are you here to meet someone?" Marty's eyes lit up

"Nope just Frenchy who was meant to be on a date with him but apparently you here? So where is she?" Ashlyn looked at Doody how had now appeared behind Marty and Sonny

"She was staying behind with Rizzo, Kenickie, Danny and Sandy" Doody smiled at Ashlyn

"Have a good time then?" Ashlyn winked at Doody

"Yeah it was great and we are going the dance"

"Somebody want to tell me what's going on?" Marty looked between the two

"I'll tell you later love, besides I really need to go and meet French before she thinks I don't show and VI locks up" Ashlyn grinned at the group and then headed up towards the door

Ashlyn spotted Danny and Sandy coming out the door, she stopped and watched as they got in the car together, she smiled at Sandy when her friend spotted her

Sandy grinned at Ashlyn and then gave her a quick thumbs up before Danny spotted her, the girls waved at each other before the two love bird teens pulled away

Ashlyn heard the door beside her burst open and she watched as Rizzo ran past her, "Rizzo are you ok?" She called after the dark haired girl but she just kept running,

Ashlyn turned to head in to the door as the door flew open, the door hit Ashlyn in the head and she fell backwards on to the pavement

"Hey Rizzo I want to talk to you now"

Ashlyn looked up feeling fuzzy headed as she spotted Kenickie shouting

"Oh shut the fuck up will ya" Ashlyn grumbled rubbing her head

"WHAT" Kenickie yelled turning and then spotting the girl sat on the floor?

"I said will you shut the fuck up yelling, if you haven't spotted I now have a massive head ache compliments of you" Ashlyn groaned trying to stand up but wobbling

"Ash are you alright?" Kenickie bent down to help her up she shrugged him off

"Yeah am fine thanks" Ashlyn tried to stand up but wobbled

"You're not fine, here" Kenickie put his arms around her waist and pulled her up holding her up right

"Look am ok, just keep your hands to yourself" Ashlyn whined as she tried to hold herself up

"You're not ok, look where your keys are?" Kenickie grabbed at Ashlyn's bag trying to find her car keys

"Yeah they are in my pocket why do you want my keys?" Ashlyn glared at him

"Because you can't drive home like that and Danny took my car so come on" Kenickie grabbed her by the arm and walked her slowly towards the car

"Why are you helping me, shouldn't you be going after your girlfriend?" Ashlyn winced rubbing her head as she sat in the car

"am helping you because you took a big bang on the head and it was my fault and I don't run away from my mistakes, also me and Rizzo are nothing let's face it we just made and attempt to be together for one day and we break up in the same day" Kenickie grinned at Ashlyn

"Why are you all pink?" Ashlyn looked him up and down and hoped she wasn't seeing things from the bump on her head

"Well I got milkshake thrown at me" Kenickie smiled

"Oh right, glad am not seeing things then" Ashlyn giggled and sat back in the car seat

"Do you even know where I live?" Ashlyn asked looking around to where Kenickie was driving

"Nope"

"Well you're going the wrong way" Ashlyn smirked

"Oh right well tell me where am going and I will be able to take you home wont I"

"1897 Rubella Drive, you can't miss it, it the only one with full gates and walls"

"Worried about burglars" Kenickie smirked knowing that Rubella Drive was where really rich people live

"Nope but stalker type fans that hang around of a night, they bother me" Ashlyn grinned

"What do you mean?" Kenickie turned and looked at Ashlyn who was sat holding her head

"My brother attracts crazy fans that's what I mean" Ashlyn mumbled

"Fans?" Kenickie looked across at the young girl lost, was she delusional because he had hit her with the door

"Yeah fans, my brother he's in that stupid band the dreamboats" Ashlyn grumbled looking out of the window as they neared her house

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah I am and here is my house" Ashlyn pointed to the large gates

"Oh right" Kenickie pulled the car up to the front gates where Ashlyn smiled at the security guard who was sat outside the gate

"Hey Bill can you open the gates please"

"Sure Miss" Bill answered and then pulled the gates open

"Thanks Bill"

"Wow this is huge" Kenickie looked around at the large house and

"Come on you better come inside and clean that pink off before you curdle" Ashlyn smiled and moved out of the car slowly

"Wait a minute" Kenickie jumped out of the car and ran around the other side to make sure that she didn't fall; Ashlyn smiled at him but then remembered that she was meant to be angry at him but staying angry with him was becoming the problem

"Come on ill help you in" Kenickie grinned as he enjoyed the feeling of holding her close as he helped her towards the door

"Head in to the garage that's where Anna is" Ashlyn pointed to the large doors at the side of the house

"Ok come on then" Kenickie paused a moment and then bent down and picked her up so that he was cradling her in his arms

"What are you doing? Put me down" Ashlyn yelled trying to wriggle free of his grasp

"nope, you need to get in and its taking forever you walking all shaky so carrying you is ten times quicker so just shut up will you woman"

"Oh I swear to god you drive me insane" Ashlyn whined as she stopped struggling when she realised he had to tight a grip on her

"Ash"

Anna's voice appeared from above them, Kenickie stopped and the two teens looked up to spot Anna hanging out of an upstairs window

"What are you doing up there thought you was in the garage" Ashlyn called up

"Finished on the bike just sitting in the living room listening to records, what are you doing?" Anna smirked

"Oh just shut up and come and make this idiot put me down" Ashlyn yelled

"Alright" Anna sighed smiling and disappearing back through the window

"Please take me inside" Ashlyn smiled at Kenickie sarcastically and pointed to the small door at the end of the garage

"Yes my lady" Kenickie grinned and walked towards the door

"You know you are such an arse sometimes" Ashlyn moaned as they entered the kitchen

"Yeah and you can be a right bitch" Kenickie smirked as he put Ashlyn down on kitchen counter top

"Now let me look at that head of yours, you have a little cut, do you have a first aid kit?" Kenickie looked straight in her eyes, Ashlyn felt like she might melt in to a big gloopy puddle right there

"Yeah under the sink" Ashlyn sighed breathing in his scent

"Right" he turned and bent down to the sink, Ashlyn watched the way his body moved and admired it while he moved around the kitchen

"This till probably sting" Kenickie turned back to her with cotton bud covered in antiseptic

"Yeah no kidding" Ashlyn hissed through her teeth

"This is going to hurt for a few days you know kid"

"Yeah well am used to pains" Ashlyn glared straight in to Kenickies face

"What's that meant to mean?" Kenickie stepped back and looked the small girl over, she looked so beautiful sat there on the kitchen counter, her hair all pulled back from her face, her jacket slid down on her shoulders and that dress showing of her large breasts and small waist.

"Oh nothing look let's not fight, I can't be bothered any more" Ashlyn rolled her eyes and tried to jump down of the counter but fell forwards and landed in his arms

"yeah I don't think fighting's the right thing to do either" Kenickie leaned forward towards her, their lips inches apart, he could smell her scent all around him, he inched forward again and just as their lips brushed they heard a voice come through the door and Ashlyn backed up quickly

"Ash are you…" Anna stopped as she saw the two teens pull apart

"Never mind" Anna giggled

"Shut it you, besides your one to talk, here all alone with a boy and your upstairs with no one around" Ashlyn smirked

"Nothing happened we are just friends he is going out with Stephanie the girl whose dad I work for"

"Hey wait a minute do you mean Johnny?" Kenickie spoke up suddenly looking between the two girls

"Yeah" Anna answered looking at him puzzled

"That little punk is here" Kenickie grinned

"Yeah he's upstairs" Anna looked to Ashlyn who stood watching Kenickie

"Mind if I frighten him abit girls?" Kenickie smirked

"What do you have in mind?" Ashlyn looked to Anna and laughed when she saw the worried look on her sisters face

"Oh nothing but you might want to come upstairs for the laugh" Kenickie grinned moving back towards Ashlyn and helping her towards the door

"Anna you go upstairs love act like everything's normal, he doesn't know am here does he?"

"Nope I just said it was Ash who was home" Anna explained

"yeah you go up act normal don't say a word, then am going to burst in to your room and act mad ok, it's going to be funny that little punk is terrified of me and we can watch him get nervous" Kenickie giggled

"Sure" Anna smirked and headed up the stairs ahead of Ashlyn and Kenickie

"Hey smart arse, you might want to clean off that milkshake first, a pink T-bird seems less threatening to me" Ashlyn whispered as they stopped at the top of the stairs, Kenickies arms around her waist making sure she didn't fall

"Oh yeah right" Kenickie looked down at himself

"The bathrooms just this way" Ashlyn wobbled ahead of him but managing to carry on walking without his help, she opened her bedroom door and walked through towards the bathroom

"Just in there" she pointed and sat down on her bed

"Thanks, is this your room?" Kenickie asked as he looked around

"Yeah why?" Ashlyn glared at the dark haired boy as he headed into her bathroom

"It's great; I guess I just didn't have you down for the red and black type of girl?" Kenickie called

"Are you joking?" Ashlyn called back confused

"No why?" Kenickie stuck his head out of the bathroom now wet from being washed, his hair falling out of its usual hair style in to a mass of curls on the of his head

"Well red and black are the only colour clothes I tend to wear and it's the colour of my car and my bag and everything else I own apart from this jacket but I think the pink ladies sounds better than the red and black ones don't you?"

"Never noticed" he shrugged walking back in to her room his top and jacket in his hand

Ashlyn looked him over, his slightly damp torso making her breath catch in her throat momentarily before she swallowed it back down and forced herself to speak

"that was such a typical guy response" she murmured trying to sound stubborn and mean but it really wasn't working when he was standing there with his well-toned muscles on show

"Well I guess am just a typical guy then" Kenickie smirked as he watched her look him over, her eyes wide and her breath becoming more laboured

"Yeah I guess you are" Ashlyn looked down at the floor feeling his eyes on her and turned to stand up

"Well I guess you better get in there and scare my sister's date" Ashlyn walked towards the doorway and pointed across the hall towards her sister's bedroom

"You might want to rush in a minute for dramatic effect, are you sure you're going to be ok?" Kenickie turned towards her

"Yeah am going to be fine don't worry about me" Ashlyn smiled nudging him in the arm in the direction of the door

Kenickie marched up to the door and stopped for a second turning back to wink at Ashlyn before he threw the door open and started yelling

"What are you doing here Nogorelli? And with my girlfriends sister? What is Stephanie going to say about this? What is Jake going to say?" Kenickie shouted running around the room and grabbing Johnny by the collar and pulling him up against the wall

"Kenickie stop" Anna yelled playing along

"Baby what are you doing put him down this minute" Ashlyn appeared at the door

Kenickie stopped and turned towards her for a moment when he heard her say baby but realised it was the act and turned back to the boy in front of him

"no love, he is playing your sister and that Stephanie Zenoni and he needs to be taught a lesson, sitting here alone in a house with a young girl like your Anna" Kenickie roared slamming Johnny back in to the wall again

"Kenickie we are just friends honest ask Anna" Johnny stammered trying to break the larger boys hold

"Anna?" Kenickie turned and looked at the small girl who was stood just behind him

"Yeah it's true" Anna smiled sweetly

"Fine I guess I'll just have to let you go" Kenickie dropped him and moved to walk away

"Oh and next time Johnny, learn to take a joke" Kenickie smiled and headed towards the door

Anna and Ashlyn burst out laughing at Johnny who was sitting on the floor looking confused

Kenickie reached the door and wrapped his arms around Ashlyn who was stood watching her sister pick her friend up off the floor, he felt her hesitate for a second but then relax against him.

"You alright there Anna"

"Yeah thanks Ash, Johnny he was messing around don't worry about it" Anna grinned sitting Johnny on the bed

"Right well I better go and sort out something for dinner, Johnny you staying for some food?" Ashlyn looked across the room and smiled at how well the two young teens complimented each other, she knew he had a girlfriend but couldn't help but imagine her sister with him.

"Sure Ms Plunkett" Johnny smiled back at the older girl

"Johnny, my names Ashlyn please learn to use it because you call me that again and I won't call him off next time" Ashlyn grinned pointing to Kenickie who was stood behind her

"Sorry Ashlyn" Johnny smiled back

"That's fine, right I'll go and do that, coming dear?" Ashlyn pulled Kenickies hand as she started down the hall

"Sure" Kenickie winked at Anna and then headed down the hall with Ashlyn

"Are you staying for dinner?" Ashlyn called as she headed in to the kitchen and started pulling pans out of the cupboard

"Are you asking me?" Kenickie grinned watching her move around the kitchen

"Yeah am asking otherwise why would I bother saying that?" Ashlyn moved past him to the fridge and pulled out some stewing steak, potatoes and some other vegetables.

"Well then I'll stay, what are we having?" Kenickie looked over the items in her hands

"Scouse" Ashlyn replied turning to the chopping boards and starting to peel the potatoes

"What is scouse?" Kenickie looked at her confused

"Well it's like a thick stew, it's one of Anna's favourites" Ashlyn grinned

"So what's in it?"

"Well its potatoes, carrots, turnip and steak"

"sounds a bit weird but ok" Kenickie watched interested while the small brunette in front of him peeled and diced the carrots, potatoes and turnips and then put them in a large pan with water which was then placed on top of the hob.

"Right now the beef" Ashlyn turned and grabbed the frying pan from the cupboard and placed it on the hob next to the large pan of vegetables

"What are you doing now?"

"Browning the meet, helps to make sure it gets cooked all the way through"

"Oh right, so after that do you put it in the other pan too?"

"Yeah"

"How long does this take?"

"well sometimes it can take all day if you want it really think and have that long but you can make it in half an hour and leave it to simmer for 10 minutes and its thick enough to eat but then if you leave it, it's even better the next day" Ashlyn turned smiling widely as she moved the meat around in the pan

Kenickie watched her move around the kitchen; she looked beautiful and elegant as she danced about adding things to the large pan, herd and spices and eventually the meat from the frying pan.

He didn't realise she had this side to her, he had seen the feisty side that she used in school and her angry side when she shouted at Danny and him and he had heard what she did to Sonny although he thought he deserved it because he didn't like the thought of someone looking up her skirt, but this was different she seemed so comfortable in herself, she seemed happy and peaceful just moving around her kitchen and cooking.

"Right and you eat this where you come from?" Kenickie smirked

"Yeah, it's a big thing hence why it's called scouse" Ashlyn looked across the room and she stirred in the last of the herbs

"I don't get what you mean"

"well where am from Liverpool, we get referred to as scousers, I don't know why but we do and scouse is cooked in other parts of the country but often it's not as thick" Ashlyn grinned moving across towards the drinks cabinet

"Right so this stew it named after where you're from?"

"yeah in a way or where named after the stew I don't know" Ashlyn giggled and pulled out for glass tumblers from the cabinet and placed them on the kitchen counter, she then turned and grabbed the large water jug and filled it up at the sink before putting ice from the freezer in the jug.

"Really are a little house wife aren't ya?" Kenickie smirked

"Yeah I guess" Ashlyn smiled and carried on setting out bowls and spoons.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So what did you think of the scouse then?" Anna purred looking over at the large pan, it was one of her favourite meals and no one made it as good as her sister, she would normally have a second bowl but didn't want to look greedy in front of the boys

"Yeah it was great" Johnny grinned at Anna

Ashlyn looked up and spotted the sparks between her sister and the young boy, she glanced at Kenickie who was scraping his bowl with his spoon, and she nudged him and nodded towards the pair when he glanced at her.

Kenickie looked across the table and smiled, he leaned close to Ashlyn and breathed in to her ear "very cute but he has a girlfriend"

Ashlyn frowned and turned towards him

"So do you"

Kenickie leaned back quickly and frowned at her and turned toward the two younger teens who were now getting up from the table

"Ashlyn that was delicious, thanks so much but I better get home before my ma starts ringing the police" Johnny smiled at the older girl and the boy sat next to her

"Any time love, just come over whenever" Ashlyn winked at the younger boy

"Thanks well see ya" Johnny headed out in to the garage

"Stop it Ash" Anna hissed and headed towards the door

"She's a lot like you" Kenickie smirked as he watched the younger girl go in to the garage, while Ashlyn started moving the dishes to the sink

"yeah she is but she's more sensitive and shy at times" Ashlyn replied looking out the door, she was proud of her sister and was so happy that she seemed to be settling in ok to the new school and new life that had been thrown at them, but as she used to tell her when they were kids together they can do anything

"Earlier today she said you have been through a rough year, what happened?" Kenickie watched Ashlyn as she stood cleaning the dishes in the sink

"Our parents died" Ashlyn answered almost devoid of emotion

"Bloody hell that must have been bad, is that why you're here?"

"Yeah we are but there is no point in talking to her about it" Anna piped up from the door way

"What do you mean?" Kenickie turned to the younger girl

"Because Ash feels better when she doesn't have to talk about emotions" Anna replied looking over at her sister who was running on autopilot washing the dishes

"Oh sorry love I didn't mean to" Kenickie started but Ashlyn cut him off

"It's ok, I just find it hard to talk but never mind that Anna you got homework or anything you need to do?" Ashlyn turned to her sister

"Yeah I have some but it will keep I think I'll have a bath first" Anna walked past her sister and kissed her cheek before heading towards the hallway

"Goodnight love" Ashlyn called after her sister before turning back to Kenickie

"Sorry about everything today" Kenickie looked down at the floor in front of him

"Don't worry about it and I should say sorry to you for the other day, my mam always told me not to slap and run but I guess I didn't listen well enough"

"No I deserved it, probably worse, you were right I was an arse and I shouldn't have gone back to her" Kenickie stood up from the stool and looked straight in to her dark brown eyes

"Well I think I should get a bath and relax especially after you tried to knock me out" Ashlyn grinned

"Yeah I guess you should"

"Come on I'll walk you to the door" Ashlyn headed down the hall way and opened the front door and spotted a box on the step

"What's that?" kenickie watched as Ashlyn squealed excited and ran to the bottom of the stairs to shout her sister

"Anna come down here quick they arrived"

"Coming" Anna rushed down the stairs wrapped in a bathrobe and slippers

"Kenickie can you help me bring this in" Ashlyn started pulling the box

"Sure" Kenickie nudged her out of the way and pulled the box through the door

"Oh am so excited" Anna cried as she pulled at the top of the box

"Yeah me too" Ashlyn grabbed at the paper and then they spotted the two parcels

"Here I think this one's yours" Ashlyn passed the top parcel to her sister and then grabbed the bottom one

The two girls opened the boxes and then pulled out two prom dresses, Anna's was light blue silk with spaghetti straps and a fitted bodice, the skirt puffed out by layers of netted underskirt.

Ashlyn's dress was a strapless black silk dress with red netting sticking out of the bottom in a similar shape to her sisters.

Kenckie stood there suddenly feeling panicked

Ashlyn turned towards him "what do you think?" She smiled widely as he looked her over and he couldn't help but want to reach out and grab her right then but he knew he couldn't

"Yeah it's great and I bet you will look great but I got to go night love" Kenickie turned quickly and headed towards the gates

"Kenickie are you ok?" Ashlyn yelled after him dropping her dress back on the box and running down the path

"Yeah am fine kid I just got to go you know it's pretty late" he smiled down at her

"Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow then" Ashlyn sighed

"Yeah I guess"

"Goodnight then" Ashlyn stood on her toes and planted a small kiss on his cheek before running back up the path and in to the house

He stood still for a moment unable to breath before watching her run away, he smiled and turned towards the gate and carried on home.


End file.
